Hina House Adds One More?
by originalanimemaster
Summary: A little Au compiled while reading the manga. A new guy of the warrior variety wants to enrole as a tennant. Will the girls like this new male, or is he just a male version of Motoko and just as perverted as Keitaro? My BEST FIC thus far, please review.
1. Au introduction

Section one: Intro  
  
This is the foreward to a series of AU-ish involving my character Deonaz and the gang of love hina in the chilly winter month of December. This fic is based on information from the manga and some of the show as well.  
  
(I say "ish" because they could of really happend and Ken Akamatsu or the guy that directs the show just never drew them in the manga/show but there some obvious things that never really exist or have happened)   
  
Section two: They will come back to haunt you...  
  
The days skip around a bit from the first one, remember everything because any little mysterious thing may come back in a later episode. You will notice a few if you read them all.  
  
Section: threeMystery men  
  
-Deonaz is a pretty muscular guy with short blond spiky hair, about 5-11. Age unknown (on FF.net as animemaster) (animemaster may put the history of his legacy up again but it was rather unpopular.)  
  
-Kile Terro is a semi-muscualar guy, short with only five feet on him, with red hair and a red monkey tail. (on FF.net as his name)  
  
-Dymz is a guy with a medallion fused to his chest, has lots of hair that reaches down to his feet. (On FF.net as Ragnarock)  
  
-Ragnarok is a very tall, serious genius type with a long black trench coat making you feel constantly comfortable, no matter the temperature. Has black hair that spikes backwards. (On FF.net as his name)  
  
-Gray is a guy a bit like Kile only he always has at least one article of gray clothing on and a tattoo of a phoenix on his arm and a terrible power at his maximum rage. He is also a really good thief, wields a kendo stick, and is taller than Kile. (On FF.net as Kile Terro)  
  
-Kalabora is the evolved form of swordmaster. Looks like Cloud strife but with black hair basically. (On FF.net, just search for Kalabora)  
  
Section four: FYI  
  
-Animemaster and Deonaz Furiahtah are the idealistic property and other personalties of/in the writer of this fic.  
  
-Kile Terro, Gray Phoenix and any other original characters used thereof are the idealistic property of Mike.  
  
-Kalabora is the idealistic property of Eric  
  
-Dymz and Ragnarok are the idealistic property of Devin  
  
-Masamune "the character" is the idealistic property of Korey  
  
-Reno Kri, Ryojen Maxwell, Rayaikai and any other characters thereof having freaky names starting with an "R" are the idealistic property of my brother Jordan.  
  
Stuff  
  
AU-Alternate Universe  
  
Deonaz has 1 sword that takes many forms (to find out why, ask because i am no longer posting his fics on FF.net) and two guns. Both are silent and fire clear, glass-like bullets. A large barreled gun named after all the titans and gods of amazing strengths. Another named specifically for it's 3 barrel job: Cerberus. 


	2. Motoko meets a new worthy foe

Well here goes, I now introduce the first of my latest fics. Contains such adult content: Little blood, Violence, Use of alcohol, a little gross self-inflicted pain and course language as far as shit. (that was a little blunt huh?)  
  
Guest starring Gray!  
  
It is December 10th and Motoko is slicing snow flakes in half as she is more and more forcefully performing each stroke with a look of anger upon her face.  
  
Motoko is on the porch practicing 1000 strokes and remembering her most recent duel.  
  
-Deonaz is jumping about as her blade nearly carasses his body, he lands and holds his blade just looking at her.  
  
-Deonaz: Are you ok? Want to keep going?  
  
-Motoko: *Breathing hard* You seem to be getting better.  
  
-Deonaz: No, I'm just actually trying a little right now.  
  
-Motoko: Why you little, Zankuzuken!  
  
-Deonaz puts his arms out. After the attack is finished stirring up smoke his eyes are spirals. He falls over before Motoko finishes shiething her sword.  
  
Motoko: I don't know who's more pathetic, him...or me?  
  
Motoko is exhaling heavy breaths of white mist and drops her sword halfway. She starts counting off her goals on her right hands fingers.  
  
Motoko: I still have to get Seta back for beating me. Then I have to beat Deonaz, he hasn't beaten me in 9 duels...but...I know Deonaz is holding back. If he is holding back surely he will try something on his last chance to defeat me.  
  
Motoko dropped her swords tip at the 752th stroke as sweat drops fell across her face and snow blew across the bottom tips of her hair. She looked toward the gleaming sun and shadowed her face with her hand and shiethed her sword after shaking the snow from her blade.  
  
Motoko: *thinking* I'm not sure if I would want to force him out though. It's just that, he is a good sparring partner, that's all. Tomorrow I will have to force him out once and for good though. If he HAS been holding back and stops holding back tomorrow so that he can attack my softened guard I'll show him. That must be the only reason he hasn't fought with his full strength. Unless he, he really does like me.  
  
Motoko blushes with that thought. Motoko remembers how in the last few duels how he brushed her shoulder or arms intentinally, stopped her from falling, didn't attack for the win or tripped. Motoko thinks back to the first meeting with Deonaz.  
  
-Deonaz: Konechiwa, (intentinally spell-it wrongly) I'm new to this country and am very handy, I was wondering if I could live here. My payment will be to fix anything broken or basically odd jobs. Thank you, I am very apprecietive.  
  
-Deonaz looks at the Hinata house off in the distance.  
  
-Deonaz: Now if I could only do it for real. *sweat drop*  
  
-Deonaz walks up to the front door and inside he sees Keitaro flying toward him. He moves his head slightly to the right to dodge Keitaro and grab him by the collar.  
  
-Deonaz: Excuse me, can you tell me who runs this house?  
  
-Keitaro: Sure there's she is in that pic, AH i gotta run, bye!  
  
-Keitaro runs off.  
  
-Deonaz looks at the picture of everyone that Keitaro pointed at.  
  
-Deonaz: Hope I can get used to that.   
  
-Deonaz looks at the picture where everyone is standing but Motoko is sitting down in the middle, arms folded, sword in hand.  
  
-Haruka is on the exact point where Keitaro pointed.  
  
-Deonaz: Must be the one in the middle. Hmm seems she is trained in martial arts.  
  
-Motoko: Get back here coward.  
  
-Motoko runs out and is blocked by Deonaz's arms.  
  
-Motoko: What buisness do you have here stranger? Either get out of my way or I will force you that way.  
  
-Deonaz: I would like to speak with you about housing.  
  
-Motoko slashes a ki wave to move Deonaz that he jumps to avoid.  
  
-Deonaz: Ok, my name is Deonaz and...  
  
-Motoko: Mine is Motoko, once the duelests have named themselves the battle ensues.  
  
-Deonaz flawlessly dodges each of her attacks with ease  
  
-Motoko: Fight coward, prove yourself a man!  
  
-Naru steps in the way of Deonaz and Motoko having come home from getting groceries.  
  
-Naru: Hey, what's going on? What did Keitaro do now?  
  
-Motoko: The god cry's schools, evil cutting strike! Second form!  
  
-Deonaz: Oh no...not again...  
  
-Deonaz grabs Naru's hand and moves her slightly and stands in front of her. With the wave of a hand he forces the wave to fly behind him and land on a nearby rock.  
  
-Deonaz: Don't pick fights with superior fighters! You could have hurt her!  
  
-Motoko gawks and falls to her knees. Everyone in Hinata house is staring and clapping.  
  
-Naru: *blushing* Uh no she wouldn't have thats the attack that only eliminates evil. She's wouldn't have hurt me if it did work. It normally tears my clothes off although.  
  
-Deonaz stares coldly  
  
-Deonaz:......................OH ya I knew that name sounded familiar!  
  
-Everyone falls over.  
  
-Haruka: That was entertaining.  
  
-Deonaz: Ah yes I have been wanting to ask about housing, I have enough money for a little while but I can also do odd jobs. Who may I ask?  
  
-Haruka takes a drag on her cigerette and says "me As long as you don't mind sleeping in the basement hope you brought a sleeping bag because on the 10th were having company and this house will be packed."  
  
-Haruka: Tell you what, Motoko seems bent on defeating you, beat her one out of ten times and let me dip into your down cash flow, at the end of this month everyone will vote weather to swear you in or not. Good idea Motoko?  
  
-Motoko: Yes I should not have used that technique with out more practice  
  
-Deonaz: I'll take that to heart. I don't have much money by the way. Just 5-7 million yein with me or so. If that's not enough I can go get more...   
  
-Everyone: ...  
  
-Keitaro: i'll vote for him!  
  
-Keitaro gets punched and flies to fall on the top of his head and spin around like a top for a few seconds.  
  
-Keitaro: What was that for I wonder...  
  
Motoko: His last chance is tomorrow  
  
Mitsune: Hey Motoko, come on down from there it's late. Have a drink to celebrate your victory tomorrow.   
  
Motoko: You are always have a reason to have a drink mitusune.  
  
Mitsune: Lighten up, have a drink and that'll do it for sure. I even picked up a guy from the bar, real cutie. Named Gray. Oh and here put this on, it'll help your chapped lips.  
  
Motoko strokes her lips gently beforegrabs some lipstick thrown to her by mitsune and embarassingly puts it on.  
  
Motoko: *thinking* I may not care about them but I am still a woman after all. *speaking* You don't normally bring people home, whats special about him?  
  
Mitsune: He was looking for Hinata house and Deonaz.  
  
Motoko swells with anger Mitsune leads Motoko to Naru's room where everyone is drinking sake, beer and some low alcoholic wine for Su and Shinobu.  
  
Deonaz: (Has a red stripe along his face) Hey Motoko, your looking well, good luck tomorrow! *raises beer bottle*  
  
Motoko: YOU, I WILL NOT LET MY GUARD DOWN AROUND YOU!  
  
Mitsune: (slightly tipsy) All right now, don't start a ruckuss you two.  
  
Deonaz: What did I do?  
  
Motoko: YOU EXSIST!  
  
Deonaz: (muttering) You have no idea...  
  
Gray: Your a mystery Deo. *Drinks sake*  
  
A whole lot more miscallanious conversations continue for about and hour. *hic*  
  
Mitsumi: I love water melons, kotatsu too! And Hot Springs!  
  
Deonaz: That's where a friend of mine is from!  
  
Naru: A hot spring?  
  
Deonaz: No, Hot Springs, Arkansas!  
  
Mitsune: Who's he?  
  
Gray: Jeremey, I belive...  
  
Deonaz: Yep!  
  
Haruka: Grandma Hina has a picture from Hot Springs, Arkansas.  
  
Gray and Deonaz: GRANDMA HINA! YOU KNOW HER!?  
  
Haruka whips out a picture of Grandma Hina about the same time Gray and Deonaz whip out thier wallets. She is next to a hot spring giving money to a nearly six foot boy with black as can be hair. He is wearing his glasses, only slighly smaller than Keitaro's, resting on his forehead.  
  
Mitsumi: Which one is Jeremey?  
  
Gray and Deonaz think for a moment then just sit back down embarassed.  
  
Haruka: (sweat bubble) Uhhh, the boy is Jeremey.  
  
Gray: That's it!  
  
Seta: Is that where your from?  
  
Deonaz: Uhh, sure why not?  
  
Sarah: Sheesh, lemmie guess. Your parents live there?  
  
Deonaz: No, I ran away to there. The only reason I still exist to them is becuase someone knows there account number, namely me.  
  
Gray: Poe, litl' rich fokes.  
  
Gray eventually gets punched though the hole and decides to go to sleep on his futon, which he must have just felt like taking into mitsune's room.  
  
Mitsune: *grabbing 8 mostly empty bottles of sake* The little ones are out of it.  
  
Haruka takes Shinobu down the hole and Seta takes Sarah down stairs through the door. Keitaro Takes Su down "stairs" (AKA the hole) Mitsumi and Naru drop to the next floor as well.  
  
Naru: Keitaro just becuase my bed's is in your room, does not mean you should get any ideas about me sleeping down here tonight.  
  
Keitaro: I could of sworn Deonaz knew not to assemble his bed until he brought it upstairs.  
  
Naru: Just be glad that Seta is taking the couch and Sarah has the spare futon. So that means you have the privilage of sleeping anywhere near me.  
  
Keitaro: (thinking) You sleep upstairs all the time...  
  
Mitsumi: I don't though...  
  
Keitaro: Did you read my thoughts? again?  
  
Naru punches Keitaro.  
  
Naru: One step ahead of you.  
  
Keitaro: But you hit me about the yein thing with Deo too!  
  
Naru: Oh, hush up immortal.  
  
Deonaz pokes his head down the hole  
  
Naru: Thanks for letting me try out your bed, it looks really comfortable.  
  
Deonaz: Sorry about the bed Naru...I must have just thought you guys were living together. The way I always hear you two mumbling each others name a night.  
  
Naru and Keitaro both suddenly look at each other and jump into Deo's face.  
  
Deonaz: It's true, only Naru says more along the lines of *Manly voice* "Keitaro, I'll kill you" and Keitaro says *Girly voice* "Sorry Narusegawa"  
  
Naru and Keitaro have nervous laughter.  
  
Deonaz whispers to Naru  
  
Deonaz: Don't worry, I'm not cruel enough to tell the truth.  
  
Naru: What? I don't know what your talking about.  
  
Deonaz: Oh nothing, nothing. (Grabs the edges of the hole)  
  
Deonaz is hanging his arms from the hole and pulls himself back up.  
  
Deonaz: Good thing Keitaro told be about the hole before I boarded it up.  
  
Su : (Faraway) Thanks for the drinks Deo-chan!  
  
Deonaz: I noticed Su really likes you.  
  
Motoko: I would rather not have un-needed conversation with you.  
  
Deonaz: Perfectly fine, but you will not get in my way of a place to stay. I'm getting rather attached to my new friends.  
  
By now Deonaz has had 2 beers and 5 sake dishes and was working on a glass of wine with a sandwhich and 3 empty plates in front of him. He is looks rather drunk but not sick. Motoko is now starting on the fourth glass of wine with a dash of sake, Deonaz pushed a large dish of rice off to her side.  
  
Motoko: What is this?  
  
Deonaz: It's best to eat something if you are going to drink the harder stuff. That way your'e not sick tomorrow, wouldn't want you to blame your losing tomorrow on drinking too much.  
  
Motoko: Is that why you stuffed your face with OUR food?  
  
Deonaz: Oh ya, me and Su were having an eating contest, she can eat. Not to mention I bought all of this, my little contribution.  
  
Motoko: Hmm, as if you should care I see you as nothing but an enemy.  
  
Deonaz: I don't. I see you as a friend.  
  
Motoko looks first with a hidden look of friendleness which is then fully masked by hatred.  
  
Motoko: ...Thank you. But I still will not allow you to live here in a girls dormitory, I will defeat you tomorrow.  
  
Deonaz: Well you only have 248 strokes left. Keep it up.  
  
Motoko: ????  
  
Deonaz: Dress warm. *finishes sandwhich* I'm going to bed. I'll see you at same place at the usual time?  
  
Motoko: Surely...  
  
Deonaz: Surely? You sound like Jeremey when he's trying to be a goody goody. Just say "You can count on it".  
  
Motoko: ...Count on it then  
  
Motoko gulps down whats left of her wine and leaves.  
  
She gets on the porch and grabs her wooden sword from the top of the stairs.  
  
Motoko: (whispering) Shit...  
  
Motoko embarassingly walks back to Deonaz turning her face.  
  
Motoko: As you know the temperature is below freezing and you...  
  
Deonaz looks next to him and sees his leather jacket and a trench coat belonging to his friend Ragnarok, he grabs the long black trench coat Ragnarock gave him, folds it up and gives it to Motoko.  
  
Deonaz: Mitsune was right, youv'e really loosened up. Your'e cursing and everything.   
  
Motoko: Huh?  
  
Deonaz: I heard you up the stairs.  
  
Motoko: Your point being?  
  
Deonaz: Well look at you.  
  
Motoko noticed her sash had loosened from sitting and practicing which made her white and pink bow panties, noticable. Motoko tries to slash Deonaz even though she misses and has her hands grabbed by Deonaz and her face pulled to meet his.  
  
Motoko: I've had too much to drink, that's all.  
  
Deonaz: So have I...When your done, just to let you know i'll be in here.  
  
Motoko: Your point is?  
  
Deonaz: Who knows, you may come looking for me or need me for one reason or another. Miracles happen  
  
Deonaz looks into Motoko's eyes as she looks away. He loosens her grip and she slips her hands out of his grasp. She stumbles falling over and landing on him.  
  
Motoko: *growls*  
  
Deonaz: Hey you fell on me!  
  
Motoko: And you put me here!  
  
She stabs her sword and nearly misses his head, she props herself up, gets off Deonaz, and ties her sash with her eyes closed.  
  
Deonaz: Back to the matter at hand. My old friend gave me this it's always really warm and makes you feel very comfortable...  
  
Motoko: (blank stare)  
  
Deonaz: I was just trying to get you to at least stop hating me.  
  
Motoko: Doubt that would happen.  
  
Deonaz: He is over 300 years old now so be careful with it.  
  
Motoko: Oh do you miss him? Huh WAIT how could you lived long enough to know him?  
  
Deonaz: What do you mean? He's still alive...  
  
Motoko: The hell?  
  
Deonaz: But thats nothing compared to some of my other friends. Kile Terro is 1,000,068.  
  
Motoko: What do they look like?  
  
Motoko is shocked to not see a picture of 2 graves but figures that Deonaz is completely wasted as he pulls out a snap shot of them and points to each.   
  
Deonaz: There I am in the middle of the couch, Ragnarock is the one in the middle with all of his war metals on the inside of his jacket. Kile is dead in this picture but he is on the right. The semi-muscular one with red hair and the tail...  
  
Motoko: *stumbles over her words for a bit* Proposterous!  
  
She stomps upstairs with the jacket over her arm.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm wonder if she belives me. (thinking) I think since Naru is sleeping down stairs that I bes' just sleep here, I always have to slam that damn door to my basement er...their basement that it would wake everyone up anyway.   
  
Deonaz lays back thinking of what to do while he is going to sleep.  
  
Deonaz: I know.  
  
He gets up and checks out Naru's mangas.   
  
Deonaz: Hmmm, these are halarious.  
  
On the back the words love hena (love puny) are written.  
  
Motoko yet again grabs her wooden sword from the top of the stairs.  
  
Motoko: God, I'm burning up.  
  
Motoko put on the jacket before going outside and she instantly felt cool.  
  
Motoko: Huh?  
  
She stepped outside and felt warm all of a sudden.  
  
Motoko: Perhaps I have had too much.  
  
Motoko looked at her sword on the ground and could barely see it straight to grasp it. She began to practice her strokes. At first she swayed side to side, then she couldn't keep her sword straight and it was taking her a minute to perform a stroke. She eventually lost count and started to sway backwards every now and then. She practices for about an hour to limited sucess. While this is going on Deonaz is sneaking downstairs.  
  
Deonaz: I wish I brought my mangas upstairs.  
  
He notices his door is open.  
  
Deonaz: Thank god, don't wanna open it either.  
  
Deonaz disengages his ki bomb.  
  
Seta: Hey was that ki?  
  
Seta walks in with a glass of warm milk.  
  
Deonaz: Ya, you good at martial arts as well?  
  
Seta: Ya, lets see the extent of your ability.  
  
They step outside and walk into the woods nearby.  
  
Seta: (gulps) alright, I'll admit I want you to go easy on me, as long as I use my full strength I shouldn't get hurt.  
  
Deonaz: Glad to know that you do...  
  
Deonaz stands poised straight up as Seta asks him to attack first. Seta waves for him to charge.  
  
Seta: Remember to go easy.  
  
Deonaz: Sure...  
  
Deonaz walks toward him with one hand opened. Seta takes off toward him. One foot away Deonaz drops onto his hand and swings a kick on that hand. Seta tries to evade his blow but Deonaz almost shoves hit foot in his mouth. Seta stops and grins widly  
  
Seta: To think we could of done this at the house. I hope you don't mind me too much, while your staying at Hinata house i'll drop by every now and again for a little sparring.  
  
Deonaz turns away and begins walking back with his hair drapped in front of his eyes, before he gets far he says "That depends on some certain things."  
  
Seta: ...You like her don't you.  
  
Seta starts walking with Deonaz.  
  
Deonaz: I'm getting to like all of you.  
  
Seta looks at him  
  
Deonaz: (Googly eyes and wimpering lip) You too Seta!  
  
Seta: You didn't answer my question...  
  
Deonaz: Because I can't, thats all...  
  
They arrive back at Hinata house.  
  
Sarah: Hmm daddy?  
  
Seta: Go back to sleep honey.  
  
Seta kisses Sarah on the forehead as and tucks her in. They both fall asleep in the living room.  
  
Deonaz goes down in the basement and checks out the wine cellar, pulls out a bottle of Jamican rum, a bottle of whiskey and some burban out of school bag and places it in the cellar rack.  
  
Deonaz: Hopefully no one will notice.  
  
The bottoms says "property of Deonaz not Kile", he comes back and rips the labels off.  
  
Deonaz: ehhh, I think I hear Motoko! Still?!  
  
Deonaz walks though the living room and bows to Seta. Seta, with a pillow over his face waves a "thank you" and goes back to sleep.   
  
Deonaz: Hmm, they do make a good couple. Or at least they will...  
  
Deonaz kicks Keitaro's off his futon leaving a foot pring right next to where Naru is sleeping just as Mitsumi gets back from the bathroom in Naru's room (Deonaz so conviently built because he was getting tired of the torn up sashes he was having to hemm. Damn needles) and she falls asleep on the other side of Keitaro. (The torn sashes is of course a reference to the manga)  
  
Deonaz: I hate to do this to Naru but I love doing stuff like this in general a lot more.  
  
Deonaz goes over to the hole where Mitsune usually watches Keitaro and Naru.  
  
Deonaz: Watcha up to Mitsune?  
  
Mitsune sits on her bed but gets right back up, stumbles up with a glass of alcohol in her hand and walks to the hole.  
  
Mitsune: Hey, who is that? Is that you Deonaz?  
  
Deonaz: Ya, you do know that this hole is illegal, right?  
  
Mitsune: Well so is having sex with a minor but you seem to do fine with finding the right women or two. *giggle*  
  
Deonaz: I'll shut up...night.  
  
Mitsune: Wait! Can you help me get him out?  
  
Deonaz notices Gray asleep on a futon in her room.  
  
Deonaz: (light bulb with devil horns appears over his head) Mitsune, Why are you naked?  
  
Gray immeditally jumps up is punched in the head by an unseen force. Gray is knocked out.  
  
Deonaz: No, seriousally, What's he doing there?  
  
Mitsune: Who where? *kicks Gray out of the door so he bounces around for a bit like a pin-ball and lands into haruka's closet.*  
  
Motoko stops making noise  
  
Deonaz: Huh? Oh ya.  
  
Deonaz grabs his leather jacket from his room and heads up to the porch.  
  
Deonaz: Hey Motoko are you still up here?  
  
Motoko: HUH!? Get away creep!  
  
Deonaz: Hey, chill, I just wanna hang for a bit.  
  
Motoko: I do not look at you as a person I can trust! REMOVE YOURSELF...  
  
She swung her sword and again lost her balance and fell over the ledge. Deonaz thrused his hand through a wooden piece of rail grasping the black trench coat.  
  
Deonaz: You never...ate your damn rice.  
  
Deonaz pulls Motoko up by the trench coat.  
  
Motoko: Ugh...Oh my god...  
  
Motoko gawked at how bloody Deonaz's arm was. She took her clothes off from the shoulders down to her breasts and tore some of her breast strap off to wrap around his wounds.  
  
Deonaz: (thinking) Either these are her true colors or she's had too much sauce. (speaking) You didn't have to, it was just a scratch.  
  
Motoko now has only a fragment of what she had before covering her.  
  
Deonaz: (thinking) It's probally the sauce, too bad she won't remember a lick of this in the morning.  
  
Motoko: Now that that crisis is over *sways* I must finish my strokes. Now you won't have an excuse for losing.  
  
Deonaz: According to the scratches in the house's side (that I have to fix in the morning) you have 6 strokes left.  
  
Motoko gets up to try and finish her practice but can not maintain her balance.  
  
Deonaz: Here let me help.  
  
Deonaz props Motoko up and holding her arms showing her how he does strokes. Motoko doesn't mind becuase she is mostly asleep.  
  
6,5,  
  
Deonaz: You have to put just enough force into it so it is effective but does not delay you from counter attack. Not that you really care since your so drunk.  
  
4,3,2,  
  
Deonaz slowly grabs her less and less as she finishes her last few strokes.  
  
1,0  
  
Deonaz: There 1000 strokes.  
  
Motoko: I, I am gonna...kick your ass tomor...(speach trails off as her head nods to one side and her eyes shut.)  
  
Motoko is sleeping so Deonaz picks her up and carries her to Naru's room. She is shivering uncontrolably in her sleep.  
  
Deonaz: Motoko is going to hate this, (looks at Motoko) It's either this or she dies. Either I should take advantage and undress her now like a pervert or in the sleeping bag.  
  
Deonaz imagines Motoko about to cut his "testikiles" off.  
  
Deonaz puts her in a sleeping bag and takes off the remnents of her clothes except her underwear and strapings...with a big sweat bubble.  
  
Deonaz gulps  
  
(Hypothermia=Your body has lost lots of heat due to being chilled by water. To stop and recover from it your inscructed to remove your wet clothes and get in a sleeping bag with someone else who does not have to be naked. The alcohol caused her to feel warm enough to take the coat off. The snow melting on her then inflicted her with hypothermia.)  
  
Deonaz gets in the sleeping bag and holds the front of Motoko's body to his tighly until she stops quivering. She unknowingly puts her arms around his neck, forehead on his shoulder and has her hands stick out of the sleeping bag.  
  
Deonaz: If only she took this as a way to save her life and not as one for me to get off.   
  
He closes his eyes and eventually nods off.  
  
(You can just imagine him soflty chanting "I'm not gonna die...")  
  
December 11th  
  
NEXT MORNING Thankfully no one is awake because they all had too much to drink even though Naru is usually first up becuase the sun in her room is overpoweringly bright. The only reason Naru isan't doing anything is becuase she's not in her room and uhhh Christmas vacation I guess.  
  
The sun hits Motoko through one of Naru's windows; She wakes up with a terrible headache (thankfully nothing more) and relizes she can't remember anything about last night or why she was nearly naked and alone in a sleeping bag. She looks at the table and remembers how much she drank and avoided Deonaz's advice about eating, about that coat of his that he lent her. She gets up to get dressed. Motoko stands upright in her sleeping bag ands hops to her room.   
  
Motoko: (breathing heavily) I can't imagine...what could of happened...last night. Why I'm naked and why I'm in this sleeping bag. Plus how in 7 hells did end up in Naru's room At least I was able to not wake anyone up.  
  
Motoko flashes back  
  
-Deonaz: When your done, just to let you know i'll be in here.  
  
Grasping her head in pain she gets out of the sleeping bag and takes off her breast strap. Her firm chest and tight butt are exposed as she unwrapped her slender figure. Her hands are still cold though the rest of her is very warm mostly around her chest, she gasps as she puts her freezing hands on her tits. She then folds her arms in an attempt to warm them up. She looked at her wrappings in the trash, and picked them up and wondered why they were torn and fit so loosely. All she could recall was Deonaz.  
  
Motoko: Oh no, maybe he tried to...have his way with me last night, or he...did!  
  
She looked at where it had been torn and noticed blood.  
  
Motoko: Blood? She quickly looked all over her nearly naked body for any sign of a recent cut and saw large stains of blood on her legs and small dots on her chest with no sign of a cut.  
  
Deonaz: Motoko?  
  
Deonaz knocked and Motoko threw on her robe.  
  
Deonaz: You decent, I wanna chat with you about last night.  
  
With teary eyes she opened the door holding a sword and an untied robe.  
  
Deonaz: Whoa! close your robe. What's the matter?  
  
Motoko: It's not like it's something you didn't see enough of last night!  
  
Deonaz: I'm not Urashima!  
  
Motoko notices a blotch of her lipstick on his shoulder.  
  
Motoko: Then what's this you rapist?  
  
She points to the mark.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, I got it while I was uh, *yawns and rubs his eyes*  
  
Deonaz: ...sleeping. I dropped a candle and the wax spilled out. It was hot and burned when I took it off. It's just really raw.  
  
Motoko: That's the same shade as the one i'm wearing. Don't lie to me, your the one who (begins crying) raped me...  
  
Deonaz: WHOA! When did that happen? Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?  
  
Motoko: You did no such thing you liar!  
  
Deonaz: Yes I did, look at who's name is on that sleeping bag you woke up in.  
  
Motoko looked, it said "Property of Deonaz, not Kile" with Kile marked out under it.  
  
Motoko: That proves nothing, that just proves where you took advantage of me in my drunken state as you had planned, but in your sleeping bag.  
  
Deonaz: Well look at this.  
  
Deonaz raises his arms, one bandaged and the other holding Ragnarok's jacket with blood stains all over the end, the end had been torn where someone gripped it too forcefully.  
  
Motoko: Did I scratch you too hard?  
  
Deonaz: No, got it saving you and your ungrateful self!  
  
Motoko: That's probally where I slashed you last night. Oh of all things to happen. Why last night? When I was drunk?  
  
Deonaz: It's just that you don't remember anything.  
  
Motoko: So that's why you did it?  
  
Motoko sniffles and starts crying again.  
  
Motoko: I'll never drink again. You better take responsibility for your child.  
  
Deonaz: For the love of God! When you woke up were your hands cold from keeping them out of the sleeping bag? Did you check to see if your lipstick was even smugged? Were you really warm? Did you notice some of your body had blood on it, namly my blood?  
  
Deonaz is naming them off on his fingers.  
  
Motoko: Yes, I am warm. Thanks to you!  
  
Deonaz: You don't think that training in that bitter cold gave you hypothermia? I may of had to warm to up by any means nesscery?  
  
Motoko: So you had sex with me? A likely story.  
  
Deonaz: You don't, shit I do but I didn't pass out in bed either, I wasn't even drunk. Here look at your lipstick.  
  
Deonaz points to a mirror. Motoko looked at herself in his mirror and realized her lips were not smugged.  
  
Deonaz: Do you see my point? My room has candles, not Naru's  
  
Motoko: Those prove nothing!  
  
Deonaz: Oh ya look at this!  
  
Deonaz unwraps his arms of Motoko's breast cloth.  
  
Motoko: So that's where I cut you.  
  
Deonaz: Tell me you remember the porch's guard rails is borken?  
  
Motoko: Well, now that you metion it I sorta do.  
  
Deonaz keeps his injured hand still and grops her hair of anything mysterious.   
  
Motoko: What the hell do think your doing?  
  
He feels a something and pulls it out. It is a shard of painted wood.  
  
Motoko: Yes, what differance does that make?  
  
Deonaz: You asked for it, remember that.  
  
Deonaz puts his fingers into the not fully healed gaping slit covering most of his arm. Blood drooled over his arm and he cringed with a good deal of anguish, he pulls out a fragment of wood, painted white on one side. Motoko's eyes widened, she ties her robe and walks to stand next to Deonaz. Her hair covering her tear whelped eyes mumbled a sorry.  
  
Deonaz: Are you still going to try to get rid of me?  
  
Motoko is sniffiling but smiling  
  
Motoko: Well I promised I would didn't I?  
  
Motoko unties and re-ties her sash and follows Deonaz outside. They bow at each other. Motoko draws her sword and Deonaz quickly and mysteriousally draws his from his back.  
  
-Motoko sends a ki wave to test it's effectiveness.  
  
-Deonaz stands still and swings once to vanquish the it.  
  
-Motoko charges and swings   
  
-Deonaz ducks, flips onto one hand and tries to stab using the other.  
  
-Motoko evades each stab by moving her head left to right. She grabs her sword, pulls it into the air and tries to stab Deonaz's head.  
  
-Deonaz catches himself looking at her body under her robe long enough to flip sideways onto his feet and prepares for an attack but still blushing.  
  
Deonaz: You should really consider wearing something more under that.  
  
-Motoko charges and swings much lower at his stomach and ends up not able to stop before they collide.  
  
-Deonaz drops his sword and prepares to brace her fall. He pauses for a short while just looking.  
  
-Motoko takes her sword and tries to stab Deonaz but Deonaz gets his and blocks it.  
  
Motoko: Why did you do that?   
  
Deonaz: I was a, taking in the bueatiful sceenery.  
  
Motoko: (blushing) Come on, fight to your full potential, DON'T HOLD BACK TO LET ME AT LEAST KNOW WHERE I STAND!  
  
Deonaz: What do you mean?  
  
Motoko: Don't play stupid...  
  
Deonaz was looking at Motoko's thought bubble.  
  
Motoko: Tripping over rocks, hesitating, not dodging my special attacks. It's like you've finding the perfect time to lose a match with me every time.  
  
Deonaz kneels bracing his right hand with his sword with a grin across his face.  
  
Deonaz: I apologize, *slowly stands up* I have underestimated the strength in your abilities. I never thought you could have caught those. Your a lot more than just a pretty face.  
  
Motoko: *Blushed* Nonetheless, don't hold back. I must know if theres is another I am lower than.  
  
A firey breeze is felt on Motoko's skin as he looks at her, his sword dropped and eyes dark. The area around him is has melted, evaporating snow.   
  
Deonaz: Don't take this personally.  
  
Motoko: *sweat bubble*  
  
Deonaz has a demonic grin along his face  
  
-Deonaz walks up to her slowly, Motoko swings at him and he vanishes.  
  
Deonaz: Here, above you...  
  
-Deonaz is upside down, indeed above her. He drops to earth and darts toward her.  
  
-Motoko attacks with Zankuzuken hitting him directly, blasting through the dust he is still flying toward her unharmed.  
  
-Deonaz appears jumps and lands behind her with the point of his sword up to her chin.  
  
Motoko faints just as Deonaz shieths her sword in enough time to catch her. Her eyes are shut and she is breathing quietly.  
  
Deonaz: The cold again, I've got to get you inside.  
  
Motoko is muttering things with her eyes closed.  
  
Motoko: Thank you...Deo, I had fun...  
  
Deonaz: I've never been one not to ablige a women  
  
Motoko: (Eyes barly open) One thing, don't look at me as a women, as a warrior ok?  
  
Deonaz: Why not both?  
  
Motoko: I still havn't gone soft on you.  
  
Deonaz feels a point of steel brushing the back of his head.  
  
Deonaz: (sweating profusely) Oh shit...*gulps*  
  
They both begin laughing.  
  
Deonaz: HAHAHAHA You'll really stab me with that won't you? HAHAHA  
  
Motoko: HAHAHAHA Should the need arise. HAHAHAHA  
  
Deonaz: Tie?  
  
When Deonaz opened the door everyone was waiting around and about to hear the results. Gray is practically falling down the stairs with his kendo stick in hand being used as a cane.  
  
Sarah: Hey, what did you do to her!  
  
Seta&Haruka: Who won?  
  
Su: Can Deo-chan stay?  
  
Shinobu: Will I be setting an extra place at the table again tonight?  
  
Keitaro&Mitsumi&Naru: Did you win Motoko?  
  
Mitsune: Did the big strong man win or the refined young lady?  
  
Deonaz: Tie?  
  
Motoko: *sigh* Tie.  
  
Haruka: Well then I belive that is left up to your descretion then Motoko...  
  
Motoko: Well, maybe. I guess it will be alright.  
  
Su: Ya! Deo can stay!  
  
Mitsune: I'll drink to that!  
  
Deonaz: (whispering) I think i'll like it here.  
  
Motoko shyly looks at him for a second, but overcomes her fear and leans on his chest to hear his heartbeat without anyone noticing and runs upstairs to change out of her robe.  
  
Gray: Who won? *falls down the stairs* 


	3. Mitsune's secret revealed and new fondne...

All right, I havn't been deleted from fanfiction.net for these. *does happy dance* So this is where I get for actually thinking while i'm writing. Contains such adult content: Mild violence, sexual content and mild crude language and one F word  
  
Cast for today: Seta, Sarah, Mutsumi, Naru, Haruka, Deonaz, Su, Shinobu, Mitsune, Motoko...oh and I guess Keitaro too.  
  
Guest starring Kile Terro!  
  
It is December 1st and Deonaz has brought about 3 boxes into the basement (his new bedroom). His room is...well let me tell you this. You go down the stairs with a wall to both sides, when the wall on your right ends you can see it as you go up the stairs. It is behind a stone wall although it looks just like a comfortable room. a hidden room on the right of the basement stairwell.  
  
One box is marked "clothes" the other is marked "entertainment" and lastly the third is marked "private, nothing in here is Kile's"  
  
Deonaz: Wowwie, we never get snow like this where I'm from.  
  
Deonaz brushes some snow off of his coat.  
  
Keitaro: Where are you from?  
  
Deonaz: I can't really call any place home really.  
  
Deonaz does a double take.  
  
Deonaz: HOLY SHIT! Someone told me that you pop up where and when you are least wanted.   
  
Keitaro: (nervousally) You're not going to hit me are you?  
  
Deonaz: No, I'll guess i'll find out why I may have to from the girls later, unless you wanna tell me now? Who, knows maybe i'll be merciful if I hear your side of the story first.  
  
Keitaro: Later, first I wanna know what you got in those boxes.  
  
Deonaz: Oh these? *Kicks the boxes*  
  
Deonaz digs though "clothes" and takes out his wet leather jacket and a trench coat.  
  
Deonaz: Damn, my WET clothes. Uhg, normaly I love snow.  
  
The heater kicks on.  
  
Keitaro: This is why you can sleep down here, it's hot as hell down here. The boiler is below you.  
  
Deonaz: I don't mind it at all, i'm kinda wierd huh?  
  
Keitaro: Whatever, I gotta go or i'll pass out.  
  
Deonaz: No, wait put this on.  
  
Deonaz throws the trenchcoat on Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro: Hey it's too hot, wow is the heater off?  
  
Deonaz: Na, my friend Ragnarok made that jacket. He made it so you're always comfortable with some kinda super duper freaky reversed hot/cold switch. He's a damn genius.  
  
The heater kinks off. Keitaro takes the jacket off as well.  
  
Keitaro: How about "Entertainment"?  
  
Deonaz: Just mangas and movies plus a T.V.; my trusty 13 inch has never let me down.  
  
(The above sentence sound corny becuase I am trying to use more semi-colons for English...English, the other C subject)  
  
Keitaro: (Thinking with a sweat bubble) 13 inch? (speaking) Oh ok...and "private, nothing in here is Kile's"? Who's Kile?  
  
Deonaz: My friend, wanna see him?  
  
Keitaro: Ya sure, you got a photo?  
  
Deonaz: Better...  
  
Deonaz opens the box and Kile jumps out.  
  
Deonaz: I have to exploit him every now and again because he is short and has connections to the underworld.  
  
Kile: Wow, I can't belive we got past customs at the airport...  
  
Deonaz: Ya, you do have a high alcohol content.  
  
Kile looks at Keitaro  
  
Kile: (gooey eyes) I feel as though we were meant to be brothers...  
  
Kile goes upstiars  
  
Kile: Wow girls!  
  
(the following scene is quite gruesome, ENJOY)  
  
Kile: GOD NO!  
  
Motoko: Hold em' Su!  
  
Naru: TAKE THAT!  
  
*Blam*  
  
Motoko: And this!  
  
*Boom*  
  
Keitaro has a sudden sweat bubble.  
  
Deonaz: He'll be back every now and then, as long as there here.  
  
Deonaz looks at his broken stuff.  
  
Deonaz: I hate the airport...  
  
Keitaro: Ya, but how are you gonna get anywhere else though? Ya know?  
  
Deonaz: Fly?  
  
Keitaro: Ya, duh that's what planes are for.  
  
Deonaz: Who needs a plane?  
  
Deonaz levitates  
  
Deonaz: It's pretty simple, remind me later and I'll teach you some of the cool stuff.  
  
Keitaro: Oh ya, I forgot I wanted to tell you why the girls hate me. Umm I'm just glad that your a guy so you'll understand.  
  
Deonaz lands and takes a doubled over sword out of his box.  
  
Keitaro: ...remember when someone told you I pop up where i'm least wanted?  
  
Deonaz: Ya.  
  
Deonaz bends the steel back into place with a thumb and hands it to Keitaro, Keitaro is watching him thinking "I figured he was gonna be a little wierd, oh well. If he wants to seem real strong he can. I know it's all fake."  
  
Keitaro: Well I have the damdest luck, since the house is full of girls and you and I are the only guys whenever I need them there always seem to be changing or coming on to me and they think it's my fault. Then they beat me up.  
  
Deonaz: Who?  
  
Deonaz contines rummaging through his boxes, taking things out and placing them here and there. Mostly clothes and mangas going in a book cases and a dresser.  
  
(The book case and dresser are brought to you by, Capsule corporation "Enter slogan here")  
  
Keitaro: The only two girls you have seen so far.  
  
Deonaz: Hold that sword still would you? Puts your hands close to the middle but not touching each other, ok?  
  
Keitaro: What?, Oh this one? Oh ya sure...anyway they alway think it's my fault when it's not ANY of those times.  
  
Deonaz: That hardly seems fair. What do you do everytime that's makes them so mad?  
  
Keitaro: I see them naked or end up touching a...  
  
Deonaz unleashes his ki energy sword and slashes the sword in between Keitaro's hands and makes his sword disappate.  
  
Keitaro: (gulp) a uhh uhh personal body part, BY ACCIDENT OF COURSE!  
  
The sword breaks in half.  
  
Deonaz: I don't care who sees me change cause there never looking anyway, though i'd prefer if the guys didn't, as long as none of them stare, so I guess i'll live. Your not one of those types are you?  
  
Keitaro: No, I get punched enough to know that. Uh that wasn't fake was it?  
  
Deonaz: No, the guy said it was hundreds of years old and suckered me into buying it. Said it was immortal. Pff  
  
Keitaro flashes back...The flash back freezes...Deonaz punches it and it begins to work again.  
  
Keitaro: Thanks.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, anytime.  
  
-Naru: What are you immortal?  
  
Keitaro: What you used was a sword too huh?  
  
Deonaz: Na, just ki, the kendo girl knows it. Couldn't have been an immortal sword if I cut it that easily though, huh?  
  
Keitaro: I guess not...  
  
Keitaro stands and stares as he slowly drops the pieces of the sword, blood gushes from his nose and he passes out...Keitaro wakes up and sees Deonaz's room is full of his stuff with a whole bunch of mangas stacked to the right of his bed.  
  
Keitaro: DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Deonaz: I won't (sweat drop) What's the next order of buisness Karainin?  
  
Keitero: Oh, let me introduce you to everyone. *rubs his head* How long was I out?  
  
Deonaz: Well, look at the time...  
  
Keitaro: That's my point!  
  
Deonaz: I wanna meet everyone! Com'on lez go!  
  
Deonaz pushes Keitaro upstairs  
  
Keitaro: Why is it night?  
  
Deonaz: Nevermind that.  
  
They walk upstairs and the people who haven't seen Deonaz yet are waiting to catch a glimpse.  
  
Keitaro: First of all I'm Keitaro Urishima. A Tokyo ronin.  
  
Naru: A third year one.  
  
Keitaro: *sigh* This is Naru.  
  
Naru: Hello, I am Naru Narusegawa, I am also a Tokyo hopeful. (thinking) Hmm what a hottie, I hope he's not pervert like OUR local beast.  
  
Deonaz: Ah pleased to meet you Ms. Naru.  
  
Naru: (Deranged look) Ms.? (thinking) Okay, a tad corny...  
  
Deonaz: Oh ya, sorry.  
  
Naru: Na that's ok, I like the sound of it. (sweat drop)(thinking) Well at least HE's comfortable.  
  
Deonaz bows really low and says "pleased to meet you" with his hands together...which he falls over from...Everyone gets a sweat bubble.  
  
Haruka: Just act like you would normally. Hello I'm Haruka Urashima...  
  
Deonaz: His wife?  
  
Haruka: Uhhh, Aunt.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, well he's missing out I guess huh?  
  
Deonaz refrains from shaking her hand as she hands him a "Correct Japanese, cutoms and language" book  
  
Deonaz: Hi (thinking) wow, I feel wierd.  
  
Keitaro: Oh ya, this is Shinobu. Shinobu, come over here and meet our new guest, you too Su.  
  
Shinobu: Uhh hello. My name is Shinobu Mae...Maehara.  
  
Motoko, while coming down the stairs, caught a glimpse of a shiney object in Deonaz's palm.  
  
Motoko: WATCH OUT SHINOBU!   
  
Deonaz suddenly grabs Shinobu and puts her behind him holding his palm in the air grips it into a fist. Motoko's sword gets stuck in a red and black beam coming from a broken sword handle.  
  
Deonaz: A little early for our duel eh?  
  
Keitaro: Uhhh ya, this is Motoko. *sweat bubble* You know her already.  
  
Shinobu: Whoa, what is that?  
  
Deonaz: It's uhh just my sword.  
  
Deonaz fully materializes the sword into metal and ejects Motoko's sword from his.  
  
Shinobu: Oh, o...ok.  
  
Su: I'm Su Kaolla!  
  
Su does a flying kick toward him, he holds up a cupcake and throws it a Keitaro. Su turns in Mid-air and kicks Keitaro and eats the cupcake.  
  
Keitaro: That's all of our regualar residents except for Mitsune but every now and then those 3 will come over.   
  
Keitaro points to an end table with pictures of Mutsumi and another with Seta and Sarah; Keitaro then names them. Mitsune is alseep on the couch the end table is next to.  
  
Deonaz: Uhh, you forgot one it seems.  
  
Mitsune: Oh, hi. So your the new guy, Arn't you cute. *wink* I'm Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune.  
  
Deonaz: Wow, where did you come from?  
  
Mitsune's kansai accent reminded him of the time he spent in America  
  
Deonaz: Are you southern?  
  
Mitsune: Uh, no, not that I know of.  
  
Deonaz: Your acent?  
  
Mitsune: In Japan that's western.  
  
Deonaz: I keep thinking back to America  
  
Kietaro: That was cool how you stopped Motoko's sword like that!  
  
Deonaz: Ya, normally it takes years upon years of practice just to be able to sense it. I was born with it, just a natural born good fighter...  
  
Motoko: Your lying, obviousally.  
  
Deonaz: Nope, mastered the sword in every form really easily.  
  
Shinobu: That's amazing.  
  
Deonaz: I don't understand it, defies all logic i'm told but oh well.  
  
Motoko: Then you should be able to beat me easily.  
  
Su does a flying kick toward Deonaz. He blocks her kick, grabs her feet and sets her on the ground.  
  
Su: Can't get this guy...  
  
Motoko: Su, stay away from him. Never know what ideas he is thinking up.  
  
Deonaz: Sheesh, all I did was set her down.  
  
Naru: Alright, now that i'm over how wierd you introduce yourself, let me show you around.  
  
Naru takes Deonaz and shows everyone's room to him. They walk past each persons room and just points then names who resides there.  
  
Naru: Men's bath, Mitsune's, mine, Keitaro's, women's bath, Motoko's, Shinobu's, Su's, Haruka's, *continues*  
  
Deonaz: Anything else I need to know?  
  
Naru turns around to see him typing on Su's computer.  
  
Deonaz: And virtual map...completed and printed.  
  
Naru: *sweat bubble* OH yes, one thing.  
  
Naru takes the visor off of Deonaz.  
  
Naru: Even though we know you guys, and how many hormones you guys have doesn't give you the right to peek at us. OUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINFUL. Me and Motoko espically.  
  
Deonaz: *smiles* Gotcha'  
  
Naru looks at his watch  
  
Naru: Time?  
  
They get downstairs and all the lights are off. Deonaz looks at his watch, a one and a two are followed by a colon and another one with a four.  
  
(12:14)  
  
Naru: Alright, I gotta' study for the remainder of the night.  
  
Deonaz: Want some help? You know it's not good to pull all nighters.  
  
Naru: Are you smart?  
  
Deonaz: Uh, well ya, I guess.  
  
Naru: How old are you?  
  
Deonaz: Uhh, 16  
  
Naru: I must be going crazy.  
  
Naru sighs and motions for him to come upstairs.  
  
Deonaz: Cool  
  
Naru: Remember, you should feel really lucky.  
  
Deonaz: *Sweat bubble* OH I do, I do.  
  
Deonaz follows her upstiars to her little hole in the wall...cieling, cieling.   
  
Naru: This is the only way to get to my room. *snickers*  
  
Deonaz: Ok.  
  
Deonaz runs and jumps off of Keitaro's wall to grab the edge of the hole and pull himself up...Keitaro and Naru are gawking.  
  
Keitaro: Well that was polite!  
  
Naru: Funny though.  
  
Deonaz sticks his hand down the hole which Naru grabs and gets pulled up by.  
  
Deonaz: Nice room, but you do know you have a door.  
  
Naru: YOU jumped up the hole without realizing I was just kidding.  
  
Deonaz: *knocks his head with his fist and sticks his tounge out smiling*  
  
Naru: So, can you really help with stuff like trig and calc?  
  
Deonaz: Oh ya sure, don't see why not.  
  
Naru: And your how old?  
  
Deonaz: 16, now let me see your work so far.  
  
Naru hands him her most recent work rolling her eyes. Deonaz looks for a second flips the page over and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Naru: Just a sec let me get some, tea and you can get comfy, I'm sure this will take a while.  
  
Deonaz: No, i'm done.  
  
Naru ....No, no your not.  
  
Deonaz: Ya, the only mistakes you made were you forgot to apply the distribituve factor here on 21 and here on 37 you need to remember that one thingy, uhh that 2X squared, 2X, X equals zero miggiy, only like terms are combined as well. You messed that up here on 62.  
  
Naru: How? What?  
  
In five minuites she had all of the problems fixed.  
  
Naru: That was the fastest i've ever done that.  
  
Deonaz: Well that's only because you only made 2 or 3 mistakes on 65 problems...i'm impressed. You'll pass for damn sure.  
  
Naru: You better just be glad that you did that so fast I actally have time to sleep.  
  
Deonaz: Ya, that's healthy for you.  
  
Naru: How can I repay you?  
  
Deonaz: Don't think you can.  
  
Naru: Hold on...  
  
Naru gets behind a changing screen and takes her clothes off really slowly. The shadow of her figure was slim and curvy as she took off her shirt. She reached and took her pants off as well as her socks and throws them over the screen. She tries to take her socks off really slow...but falls over.  
  
Deonaz: *sweat drop* Need some help?  
  
Naru: Actually yes...get my pajamas please.  
  
Deonaz gets the blue pajama's and hands them to Naru's, underwear clad shadow.  
  
Deonaz: Was that my payment?  
  
Naru: I was just seeing if I could trust you about what I said.  
  
Deonaz smiles and takes off his bandana and teleports to his room causing Naru to pass out on the floor  
  
December 2ed  
  
Su is eating bananna's  
  
Su: Hmm, HEY DEO!  
  
Deonaz walks into the kitchen in a new looking white shirt and Blue "Michigan" shirt with blue jeans, smelling lightly of perfume.  
  
Deonaz: *yawn* Ya, great *Pauses from cursing* morning...(thinking) I wish I could cuss as much as Kile.  
  
Deonaz is greeted by a bowl of boiled rice.  
  
Shinobu: Sorry for Motoko yesterday, here ya go.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, thank you. I love rice.  
  
Deonaz grabs the rice sleepily, sits at the table where Naru, Keitaro and Mitsumi have been eating breakfast for several minuites. He eats his in several seconds, heads toward the women's bath. He stops suddenly and runs back.  
  
Deonaz: WHO MADE THAT?  
  
Shinobu: Uhhh, me?  
  
Deonaz: I usually do get a fried egg sandwhich and a bowl of ceral, how did you know?!  
  
Naru: That was my toast!  
  
Keitaro: And my egg and ceral!  
  
Deonaz grabs a piece of Keitaro's toast, gives it to Naru which she immeditally puts in her mouth and continues drying her hair.  
  
Deonaz: Hey! Naru is anyone else still in the bath?  
  
Naru: No, thanks for asking unlike someone else I know. *looks over at Keitaro*  
  
Keitaro falls out of his chair. Naru and Keitaro go to there prep school, Su and Shinobu to there's and Mitsumi to work.  
  
Deonaz: Hmmm.  
  
Motoko: Not that I care but what's wrong?  
  
Deonaz: I only went to one grade, that's all.  
  
Motoko: Are you not 16?  
  
Deonaz: Really i'm not sure. I just guessed. Orphaned as far as I know  
  
Motoko: Well i'm a senior, but i've got to practice which not only can I not do on an empty stomach. I am also now doing outside of this house as long as your here.   
  
Deonaz: I feel so sorry you feel that way. *sigh* Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Motoko: *evil stare* Shinobu left for school huh?  
  
Deonaz: Huh? ya, want me to cook something?  
  
Motoko: As long as you don't start a fire.  
  
Deonaz works feverishly for a while and lays out a quick breakfast for Motoko. Motoko quickly eats the tiny bowl of cereal, Bacon, veggie omelet with toast and glass of orange juice.  
  
Deonaz: Good?  
  
Motoko: I'm going to trust you only becuase I watched you make it, I'd much rather have Shinobu do it  
  
Deonaz: Here's your lunch  
  
Motoko: (refusing lunch) Normally I have a vegetable breakfast with rice.  
  
Deonaz: What you just ate is a warriors breakfast, perfectly calculated by a friend of mine in food groups, calories, fat content speediness to eat, fillingness and staying awake for school as well.  
  
Shinobu comes running in through the door.  
  
Shinobu: I'm so sorry Motoko I completely forgot...  
  
Deonaz: It's ok Shinobu, I got it, now hurry or you'll be late.  
  
Shinobu: Thanks so much!  
  
Shinobu and Motoko run out and slam the door. Deonaz sighs and pulls out a journal which he writes down his thoughts in.  
  
Deonaz walks into the women's bath. He pulls out a piece of paper marked as his to-do list.  
  
Deonaz: (reading) Build higher wall so Keitaro cannot see us and we dont trust Keitaro to do it.  
  
Deonaz gets some spring loaded barbed wire and some foot tall bamboo.  
  
Deonaz: (reading) Chop onions, Shinobu hates it and Keitaro can't do it either.  
  
Deonaz sets the onion down on the cutting board and yells "draw!" In a flash of light he is shiething his sword again.  
  
Deonaz: That wasn't so hard.  
  
The cutting board catches on fire!  
  
Deonaz: Dammit! NOT AGAIN!  
  
He takes a step out the bathroom after marking off the final to-do on his list.  
  
Deonaz: (spirals for eyes) Su, stop eating so many banannas. They really smell bad!  
  
He gets to the fridge, grabs an apple next to the lunch he made Motoko and drops it behind the fridge.  
  
Deonaz: I always hated round things.  
  
He crawls into the space between the fridge and the counter and starts to slide down a slide all of a sudden. The slide ends up under his bed.   
  
Deonaz: *whips out a flashlight* Wow, this tunnel leads to the kitchen. Then there is another one, this one in the direction of the girls bath.   
  
Someone is heard reading. He stands on his bed and listens in on what he always thought was a heating duct.   
  
(That is when he realized the hinata heater is underneath him.)  
  
Deonaz: Mitsune?  
  
Mitsune: What the hell?  
  
Deonaz: Fake heating duct.  
  
Mitsune: Prove it, come on up.  
  
Deonaz: Alrightly  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Well now's my chance, I'll make him seem like a pervert, we can smack him up a whole bunch. Just like having another Kietaro, heaven forbid. I just love causing mischief. *evil grin*  
  
Deonaz: Yes Mitsune?  
  
Deonaz walks in the door...for once.  
  
Mitsune: Oh Deonaz, ever since you've been here I a wanted to talk to you...alone.  
  
Deonaz: *gulp* Uhh huh huh, ya. Watcha' want?  
  
Mitsune hears the door open downstairs.  
  
Mitsune: Well, I just wanted to talk to you, I have a personal problem.  
  
Deonaz: Well i'll help as much as I can  
  
Mitsune: It's just when you are around my heart starts racing like you wouldn't belive.  
  
Mitsune grabs his hand and puts her hand on her breast as Naru pops her head in.  
  
Naru: Heya Kitsune...(Eyes twitching) Deo, what are you doing?  
  
Deo has his hand above her breast.  
  
Deonaz: Kitsune was complaining that her heart was beating really fast. Sounds to me like she's just a little nervous around me.  
  
Naru: Hey can you help me with something? *holds up her english*  
  
Deonaz: *sweat bubble* Well i'll sure as hell try...the other, other C subject.  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Damn, I didn't get him! I must devise a much more devious plot.  
  
December 3ed  
  
Mitsune is in the girls bath. She took down the sign saying "girls bath".  
  
Mitsune: Oh, i'll get him this time! *sticks her head out of the door* DEONAZ, CAN YOU COME IN HERE FOR A SECOND?  
  
Deonaz: Ok!  
  
Mitsune dives in the water with Naru...The door creaks open. Motoko, Naru and Mitsune look at who it is.  
  
Mitsune: Deonaz is a pervert! GETTEM MOTOKO!  
  
Motoko jumps into the air and her sword comes down on the shadow where Deonaz is, she abrubtly stops and looks with an amazing expression. A sudden breeze removing the kicked up dust reveals that Deonaz is wearing a blind fold and has a large grin on his face. Motoko shieths her sword.  
  
Mitsune: Why do you have one of those things on?  
  
Deonaz: What do you mean "why", are you guys colthed?  
  
Motoko: NO!  
  
Naru: Don't even think about it Deo!  
  
Deonaz: Ok whatever...Kitsune, wadja' want?  
  
Naru and Motoko look over to Mitsune, her towel is still suspened in mid-air without her in it.  
  
December 6th  
  
Mitsune: Got it Su?  
  
Su: Ya, perfect plan!  
  
Mitsune: Well it took me 3 days to come up with it but thankfully it finally came to me!  
  
Su: When they start dueling, throw the bananna peel under his feet. Right?  
  
Mitsune Visualizes him pulling down Motoko's skirt  
  
Mitsune: Right!  
  
Motoko draws her sword and Deonaz his.  
  
As Deonaz charges, Su throws the peel, Deonaz steps on it without slipping and continues fighting. Mitsune stares with a vauge expression on her face.  
  
December 7th  
  
Deonaz is changing and Naru is about to turn the corner near his room.  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Ok so this is pathetic but I don't have any other ideas. (Deonaz voice) Naru can you come in here, there's something I wanna show you.  
  
Naru: Ok, are you ok? You sound like your sick?  
  
Mitsune: (Deonaz voice) Oh no! I'm just fine!  
  
Naru steps in and Mitsune giggles.  
  
Naru: Oh hi, you look a little underdressed.  
  
Mitsune peeks in and Deonaz is wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts over his boxers.  
  
Deonaz: Good thing I wear more underwear then most people. Oh well no harm done...  
  
Naru: Oh, what did you call me in here?  
  
Deonaz: I didn't as far as I know.  
  
Naru: Huh? You sound just fine right now...  
  
Deonaz: Ya I heard someone talk to you but I'm positive it wansn't me...  
  
Naru: Fine, I'm gonna let you change then...  
  
Naru is looking at the clothes he has on.  
  
Deonaz: ...Normally people leave to let me change but if you don't wanna. *begins taking off muscle shirt*  
  
Naru: Oh, I'm leaving but I was just looking at your clothes, Isan't it a little cold to be wearing those?  
  
Deonaz: No, I love the cold. Rarely do I ever dress warmly unless I have a favorite coat of hoodie.  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Sheesh, I try to get everyone pissed at him and he's just making idol chit chat.  
  
December 9th   
  
Mitsune: A classic.  
  
She steals all the rent money and puts it in Deonaz's pocket. The second she runs out Deonaz wakes up and walks into Keitaro's room.  
  
Mitsune: This is kinda old on my part but It is still fool proof for a little while.  
  
Deonaz: Keitaro?  
  
Keitaro: Uhh ya?  
  
Deonaz: I wanna pay you for the rent now.  
  
Keitaro: As long as you know that a few million yein is a lot of money. It will only cost this much.  
  
Deonaz hands the money to Keitaro just as he screams "ALL THE MONEY'S GONE!"  
  
Everyone starts running upstairs.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, this is probally it!  
  
Keitaro is handed a huge roll of bills.  
  
Mitsune: Ahh look everyone! There stealing the rent money!  
  
Deonaz: We are?  
  
Naru: Is this true?  
  
Deonaz: No, I'm uhh...*whips money out of his back pocket* so your saying it would be nice if I paid everyone's rent? Ok, here you go!  
  
Su: We paid our rent already  
  
Naru: That is the rent!  
  
Motoko: YOU BOTH! PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Deonaz: Uhh Kitsune, why do ALL these bills have beer stains on them?  
  
Everyone looks over at Mitsune who yet agian disappears. Mitsune is in her room breathing heavily.  
  
Mitsune: That was my most fool proof plan! And he busted it up like a bull in a china shop or how ever that goes. That's it! I'm just gonna give up! I don't care anymore, it is far too bothersome to get this guy.  
  
December 10th  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Damn, I still don't have a fool proof plan.  
  
Mitsune is drinking a glass of tea, while looking out of the window. She is wrapped in a furry blanket, warm to the touch and watching the snow fall.  
  
Mitsune: *sigh* He is cute, honest, not pervy, silly ,serious, and even Motoko ate what he made.  
  
Mitsune is imagining herself wearing a high school graduation outfit and is pointing out the differant parts of a Deonaz chalk drawing...in chibi form!  
  
Naru: Na he's not perfect, he told me so.  
  
Thought bubble disappears...(darn, I love chibi!)  
  
Mitsune: AHH, How much of that did you hear?  
  
Naru: All of it, he's a good guy but at least he doesn't act deprived like Kietaro.  
  
Mitsune: So that means you like him?  
  
Naru: Hmmm, he's just like you said but we hardly know him, see what I mean?  
  
Mitsune: Your saying you think we would look deprived oursleves huh?  
  
Naru: Ya, pretty much.  
  
Mitsune: (thinking) Maybe, just maybe. If everyone does seem to trust him. And say during a bit of ME trusting HIM and maybe i'll drink too much...again. If he's a little messed up himself I can get him in so deep he won't be able to get out.  
  
Mitsune gets up and goes to Naru's room.  
  
Mitsune: That's enough thinking for me. *holds up a sake bottle*  
  
The doorbell rings, Mitsumi and Sarah walk in right after Seta. Deonaz walks in with a bag of goodies for tonights fetivities.  
  
Haruka: Hey, Strong one. Can you bring this table up to Naru's bedroom?  
  
Deonaz: Sure.  
  
Deonaz walks with the table on his back into Naru's room where everyone is sitting on mats. He lays the table down in the middle of them and sits down himself.  
  
Haruka: Mitsune, can you go get Motoko before we start?  
  
Mitsune: Sure thing.  
  
Deonaz: Oh by the way. *Fishes around in a bag* I would like to thank all of you for your faith in me thus far. I got a little something for everyone. Wine for the ladies, sake for the adults, sodas for the kids and some lighter stuff as well, and then theres something for me and my friends.  
  
Seta: I don't know you but ill drink to that.  
  
Mitsune leads Motoko to Naru's room where everyone is drinking.  
  
Deonaz: (Has a red stripe along his face) Hey Motoko, your looking well, good luck tomorrow! *raises beer bottle*  
  
Motoko: YOU, I WILL NOT LET MY GUARD DOWN AROUND YOU!  
  
Mitsune: (slightly tipsy) All right now, don't start a ruckuss you two.  
  
Deonaz: What did I do?  
  
Motoko: YOU EXSIST!  
  
Deonaz: (muttering) You have no idea hun...  
  
Kile rubs his back with one hand   
  
Kile: I know how it is man.  
  
Deonaz: Sure you don't want a beer? I think your old enough...  
  
Kile: Dude, you know I can't. I have issues about that.  
  
Deonaz: Ya all you did drink was orange soda at Jeremey's party.  
  
Kile: I acted drunk though.  
  
Deonaz: Then he carried you into his room, even though he was the drunkest bastard of us all.  
  
Kile: That was halarious  
  
Deonaz and Kile begin laughing though everyone else is talking among themselves.  
  
(P.S. This really happened. Just ask either me or Kile Terro, he'll back me up on this one. One of us was drunk, another was high and one was drunk and high and hugged a sonic sign thinking it was me.)  
  
A whole lot more miscallanious conversations continue for about 20 minutes.  
  
Seta: (Announcer voice) And nows it's Su and Deonaz in the Hinata first annual eating contest. These final contestants have eaten there way though the competition and only they remain. Oh wait, it seems, YES DEONAZ has bitten his own hand and now, YES, Su has finished the banana nut bread slice before he finished his sandwhich. Congratulations SU!  
  
The night goes on but I have no perception of time so I doubt that was acutlly 20 minutes. All I remember is that it was daylight when they started - signed, the author: animemaster  
  
Naru: What time is it?  
  
Deonaz and Kile: 1:21 and 37 and 42 tenths of a second as of... ... ...now.  
  
Kile: I think I got enough courage to do this, come on ask if we can play, like we did at Jeremey's party?  
  
Deonaz: Ok, I dare you to say what you said when you were over at Jeremey's house.  
  
Kile: What? I wanna fuck someone?  
  
Kile gets punched out of the house.  
  
Kile: I just wanted to be play dare devil...  
  
Mitsune: *grabbing 8 mostly empty bottles of sake* The little ones are out of it.  
  
Haruka takes Shinobu down the hole and Seta takes Sarah down stairs through the door. Keitaro Takes Su down "stairs" (AKA the hole) Mitsumi and Naru drop to the next floor as well.  
  
Mitsumi dumps all the sake bottles in the sink.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh crap, I'm tipsy.  
  
Mitsumi carefully walks upto her room ocassionally propping herself up against walls. She gets to her room and trips over a sleeping person.  
  
Mitsumi: What the hell?  
  
Deonaz walks though the living room and bows to Seta. Seta, with a pillow over his face waves a "thank you" and goes back to sleep.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, they do make a good couple. Or at least they will...  
  
Deonaz kicks Keitaro's off his futon leaving a foot pring right next to where Naru is sleeping just as Mitsumi gets back from the bathroom in Naru's room (Deonaz so conviently built because he was getting tired of the torn up sashes he was having to hemm. Damn needles) and she falls asleep on the other side of Keitaro. (The torn sashes is of course a reference to the manga)  
  
Deonaz: I hate to do this to Naru but I love doing stuff like this in general a lot more.  
  
Deonaz goes over to the hole where Mitsune usually watches Keitaro and Naru.  
  
Deonaz: Watcha up to Mitsune?  
  
Mitsune sits on her bed but gets right back up, stumbles up with a glass of alcohol in her hand and walks to the hole.  
  
Mitsune: Hey, who is that? Is that you Deonaz?  
  
Deonaz: Ya, you do know that this hole is illegal, right?  
  
Mitsune: Well so is having sex with a minor but you seem to do fine with finding the right women or two. *giggle*  
  
Deonaz: I'll shut up...night.  
  
Mitsune: Wait! Can you help me get him out?  
  
Deonaz notices Gray asleep on a futon in her room.  
  
Deonaz: (light bulb with devil horns appears over his head) Mitsune, Why are you naked?  
  
Gray immeditally jumps up is punched in the head by an unseen force. Gray is knocked out.  
  
Deonaz: No, seriousally, What's he doing there?  
  
Mitsune: Who where? *kicks Gray out of the door so he bounces around for a bit like a pin-ball and lands into haruka's closet.*  
  
Deonaz giggles a bit.  
  
Mitsune grins a bit.  
  
Mitsune: How would the big bad Deonaz like to come into my room?  
  
Deonaz: Need some help with homework?  
  
Mitsune walks over to the door and un-locks it.  
  
Deonaz walks in and looks around her room.  
  
Deonaz: Alright now, wow, you have a really nice room.  
  
Mitsune: Come sit down.  
  
Deonaz: Sure, I can chill for a bit.  
  
Mitsune smiles for a bit  
  
Mitsune: (Thinking) Oh ya, I'm supposed to be getting him in trouble.  
  
Deonaz: Are you really an alcoholic? From what I can tell you just fake it.  
  
Mitsune: Huh?  
  
Deonaz: Ya, I can tell, you drink just enough to get it on your breath, but your a little drunk now I see.  
  
Mitsune: Well, your right. First person to figure it out. I'm never get drunk on my own, I just pretend it.  
  
Deonaz: I think you have a reason.  
  
Mitsune: Hmm, I like to get close to guys with out looking like i'm...i'm...  
  
Deonaz: Sleezy?  
  
Mitsune: Pretty much. I just figure if I can get a guy to like me, I could stop pretending around him.  
  
Deonaz: Why do it in a house full of girls...if you like guys that is?  
  
Mitsune: It's not all girls...  
  
Deonaz: Ohhh, I see.  
  
Mitsune: (nudging closer to Deonaz) You do?  
  
Deonaz: You must like the milk man or something...  
  
Mitsune: ...No, all this because I want to know what it's like to be loved. Anyways, now that you know something about me, should I tell you some things I know about you?  
  
Deonaz: Shoot.  
  
Mitsune: Your smart, generous, nice, handsome, a good cook.  
  
Deonaz: You saw that huh?  
  
Mitsune: Smelt it, and the onions you burned. I thought you were supposed to chop those?  
  
Deonaz: I did, they just kinda, burst into flames.  
  
Mitsune: That will happen I guess.  
  
Deonaz: What about you Ms. Konno?  
  
Mitsune: Huh?   
  
Deonaz: You've been trying to get me in trouble.  
  
Mitsune: You caught that huh?  
  
Deonaz: The clothing incident, the banana peel, the rent money, not to mention the bath. Are you still going to try and get me attacked?  
  
Mitsune: Well, normally I make it seem like a guy is trying to take advantage of me. When suddenly someone comes in and kicks Keitaro's ass.  
  
Deonaz: Like you tried to do to me?  
  
Mitsune: Ya, but I've kinda grown more attached to you than that.  
  
Deonaz: Ya?  
  
Mitsune leaned over and lightly placed her hand on the side of Deonaz's face.  
  
Mitsune: Yes...  
  
She leaned into him and Deonaz abliged her kiss with one of his. Mitsune sat on Deo's lap as their star crossed eyes watched each others lips become crossed with either one's tounge. Deonaz gently held her and caressed her back, kissing her neck and chest. He reached up the back of her shirt massaged her back. Mitsune in turn softly moaned.  
  
Mitsune: That's good, mmm.  
  
Mitsune reached up Deo's back to scratch it and brushed her face against his. After a few minutes Mitsune sat in Deo's lap still with her lips pressing up against his collar bone with her eyes resting while her arms under his grasped his shoulders. Deo sleepily sat with his arms around her abdomen.  
  
Deonaz: What time is it?  
  
Mitsune: Too early...  
  
Deonaz: Tired?  
  
Mitsune: I wanna go to sleep but I don't want to move. I'm too comfortable, too...relaxed.  
  
She turned her head and yawned thought her nose after she moved her arms around her neck.  
  
Deonaz: You don't care who sees us?  
  
Mitsune: That, and i'm way too sleepy.  
  
Deonaz: Even Seta?  
  
Mitsune Gasped and sat up.  
  
Deonaz: Thought so. You like him.  
  
Mitsune: For a long time now.  
  
Deonaz: Why did you never, ya know, go out with him?  
  
Mitsune: I, I had, have a friend that asked how to get to his heart.  
  
Deonaz: Sarah's mom?  
  
Mitsune: No, Naru.  
  
Deonaz: That's not Naru's kid?  
  
Mitsune: *chuckles* No, Seta is not dating Naru.  
  
Deonaz: I thought as much but, now if Seta's not dating someone why can't it be you?  
  
Mitsune: Hmm, he likes, Haruka.  
  
Deonaz: You'll find someone, I know it.  
  
Deonaz gently brushes his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her.  
  
Mitsune: Thanks, at least I feel a little better, but what if you don't find someone and neither do I?  
  
Deonaz: If I don't find someone and neither have you then i'm sure we can find each other.  
  
Mitsune: Keep this night our little secret for right now?  
  
Deonaz: Seems fit.  
  
Mitsune: (getting up catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror) My lipstick is smugged. What if I got it on you?  
  
Deonaz: I'll say I was sleeping in my room and some candle wax just spilt and colored my skin.  
  
Mitsune: That would suck because Motoko and I have both used the same lipstick.  
  
Deonaz: Speaking of Motoko, I'm gonna check on her. See ya.  
  
Mitsune: Nite.  
  
December 11th  
  
Mitsune gets up in a haze having been drunk for the first time in a good while.  
  
Mitsune: What happened last night?  
  
Mitsune walks out of her room and into the kitchen and looks into the sink.  
  
Mitsune: looks like I broke a couple of them, damn.  
  
She see's a group of everyone and runs back to her room to grab a sake dish and a bottle.  
  
Mitsune: Looks like I polished off more than I can remember.  
  
Mitsune walks into the living room.  
  
Mitsune: Did the big strong man win or the refined young lady?  
  
Deonaz: Tie?  
  
Motoko: *sigh* Tie.  
  
Haruka: Well then I belive that is left up to your descretion then Motoko...  
  
Motoko: Well, maybe. I guess it will be alright.  
  
Su: Ya! Deo can stay!  
  
Mitsune: I'll drink to that!  
  
Deonaz walks up to her  
  
Deonaz: Do you remember much about last night?  
  
Mitsune: I try not to remember the past, that's why one of my friends I can hold between two fingers.  
  
Deonaz: In other words?  
  
Mitsune: Not a thing.  
  
Mitsune holds up a sake bottle and shakes it from side to side allowing the sound of a little trinkle.  
  
Deonaz: *sighs* Ok, I'm gonna get to work.  
  
Deonaz walks off.  
  
Mitsune: I don't like to remember the past, I like to remember the future. I'll be looking for you Deo, I hope you don't look for anyone else I know you'll find them. I'll always be here, come find me when your ready.  
  
The End 


	4. I need to shop, is that so wrong?

Hey just to make sure guys are keeping count this is volume three. Hope you guys have been enjoying reading these as much as I have been enjoying writing them. Contains such adult content: Use of alcohol, strong sexual content, nudity, course language as far as fu....well you know  
  
Guest starring Dymz!  
  
December 24th  
  
The Hinata house is a picture perfect scene of the christmas spirit. The usual tree is drapped with ornaments and covered with snow. Another tree is inside and has lights hung from it's branches. Everyone is standing gawking at it with tea glasses in hand, except Deonaz who obviousally persuaded Haruka to let him set it up, is standing, arms folded, a grin and his head down with his eyes closed.  
  
Haruka: Uhh, well this is different from what were used to. Your gonna clean all these pine needles up right?  
  
Deonaz: Well this is just so I can feel at home. Thanks a ton by the way, it just wouldn't be christmas without a tree though I can skip the stockings, I wouldn't want to burn this house down too.  
  
Haruka gets an increasingly more vauge expression of fear.  
  
Haruka: Well I'm glad you could make yourself feel more at home.  
  
Su: Can we eat it later?  
  
Deonaz: (rather unsuprized look) Uhhh...  
  
Seta: No Su,  
  
Deonaz: Yes, exactly...  
  
Seta: ...we burn it later...  
  
Deonaz: Not exactly.   
  
Sunlight floods into the room as Mutsumi and Naru, open the front door, walk into the room brushing off snow and get comfy on one of 2 couch shaped presants next to a coffoe table shaped presant. The tags read "to everyone, from Deonaz"  
  
Mutsumi: Happy Hanaka eve everyone!  
  
Deonaz: You mean Christmas eve?  
  
Mitsumi: Oh right, I'm not Jewish.  
  
Mitsune: So where'd ya get the tree?  
  
Dymz is asleep on the floor talking in his sleep and having his hair braided by Su and Sarah.  
  
Dymz: Where's my damn tree? ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz. THIEF! ZZzzZZzz  
  
Deonaz: He is gonna love that when he wakes up. Merry christmas.  
  
Haruka: Why is he asleep?  
  
Sarah: Su, help me roll him over.  
  
Su and Sarah roll Dymz over to reveal a giant bandage on his head.  
  
Deonaz lifts his glass to Dymz, sips the last of his tea and sets it on the table...shaped...object  
  
Seta: Should he be asleep with a concussion?  
  
Deonaz: ...and if you wake up i'll do it to ya again, since it is your tree anyway.  
  
Seta: Let's light the manoria.  
  
Haruka: Now she's got you doing it.  
  
Shinobu: Anyone thirsty?  
  
Shinobu walks in with a tray of tea about the time Naru sits down in between Keitaro and Deonaz. Naru takes her coat off to throw it over the couch and lay on it. She puts her hands behind her head and thinks while staring at the cieling.  
  
Naru: I can't wait to open presants tomorrow.  
  
Keitaro: (Sarcastically) so what did you get me?  
  
Naru sits bolt upright.  
  
Naru: Uhh something to help you study what else?  
  
Keitaro: *Suprized look* Hmm, I guess that would be something I could use.  
  
Deonaz motioned for Naru to follow him. Naru gets up and they walk over to the coat rack. Deonaz leans on the corner and Naru is in a state of panic.  
  
Naru: What do I do? I don't have enough money to buy something or anyone. Oh shit what now!?  
  
Deonaz: Get dressed and we'll go shopping.  
  
Naru grabs her coat and puts it on while walking outside with Keitaro and Mitsumi in close pursuit.  
  
Keitaro: Hey where you guys goin'?  
  
Naru: Uhh nowhere, or, I forgot where.  
  
Deonaz: Just to do some emergency shopping.  
  
Naru: Uh, ya that's it. I gotta get some...  
  
Deonaz: (thinking) Now your releying on me. (speaking) langerine. Who knows maybe it's for you.  
  
Keitaro: Oh, ok then, have fun.  
  
Deonaz smiles and nudges Kietaro, Naru shoves Deo and makes him fall on Keitaro so there faces meet.  
  
Deonaz: Well, hello there.  
  
Keitaro: GET OFF!  
  
Keitaro accidentally grabs Deonaz's chest.  
  
Deonaz: The hell was that?  
  
Deonaz gets up.  
  
Keitaro: Uhh reflex, Sorry.  
  
Deonaz: It's not okay you know. Naru please get going, this is going to get ugly.  
  
Deonaz gets a murderers gleam in his eye while he cracks his nuckles.  
  
Naru: Eww, come on Mitsumi, i'd like it if you came.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, K' then.  
  
Naru and Mitsumi walk off.  
  
Deonaz: Now for you Keitaro.  
  
Deonaz walks up to Keitaro with a stern face forcing him to the front door.  
  
Keitaro: Uhh, dammit this is gonna hurt, please be gentle.  
  
Deonaz looks at Keitaro.  
  
Deonaz: Stand up and take this like a man.  
  
Keitaro stands with his eyes closed and arms to his sides. Keitaro as he slowly opens his eyes to see a small roll of bills thrusted at his chest..  
  
Keitaro: ...What's this?  
  
Deonaz: (holding Keitaro's wallet) Spent too much on Naru's presant huh?   
  
Keitaro: Well I did spend a little more than I expected..  
  
Deonaz: Take it like a man, ok? *wink*  
  
Keitaro: Thanks, i'll pay you ba...  
  
Deonaz: Don't worry, I've got plenty. Oh, by the way, was my acting convincing?  
  
Keitaro: *Sweat bubble* I was scared.  
  
Deonaz: I can tell...change your pants...  
  
Keitaro: Uh, thanks, bye.  
  
Deonaz: Bye.  
  
Deonaz flies off with Keitaro waving, lands next to Naru and Mitsumi...Keitaro is still waving.  
  
Mitsune: Do you think he realizes he's not flying anymore?  
  
Motoko: Do YOU realize he was flying?  
  
Keitaro is still waving with big spirals in his eyes.  
  
Shinobu: Should we bring Sempai in?  
  
Sarah: *looks outside*...Naaaaaa, looks like he's having fun.  
  
Snow is begginging to mat on his shoulder.  
  
Deonaz is behind Naru and Mitsumi who are walking along the sidewalk in the snow.  
  
Naru: So what did you really do to him?  
  
Deonaz: ...Guess that means I shouldn't pursue a career in acting.  
  
Naru: Nope.  
  
Mitsumi: Not a chance.  
  
Deonaz stops suddenly and the girls look behind them to see if anything is wrong.  
  
Naru&Mitsumi: Anything wrong?  
  
Deonaz: I was just looking. Naru, who gave you that?  
  
Naru: Oh my coat? Keitaro gave it to me last Christmas.  
  
Deonaz: *smiling* You like him, don't you?  
  
Naru: *blushing* What? No, what gives you that idea?  
  
Deonaz: I can read people.  
  
She takes off her glasses and wipes the snow from them to put them away. Deonaz starts suddenly walking along with them again.  
  
Deonaz: Hmhm, he's right you do look better without your glasses on.  
  
Naru gets red in the face.  
  
Mitsumi: Narusegawa, Why so red? fufufu.  
  
Naru: Ahh stop it the both of you!  
  
Deonaz: Hahahaha! Cool down I was just trying to embarass you a little.  
  
Naru suddenly looks a tad dissapointed. They reach the mall's parking lot.   
  
Naru: Deonaz...  
  
Deonaz: Yes?  
  
Naru: Mitsumi and I have somthing for you.  
  
Deonaz: *gulps* and that is?  
  
Naru: Close your eyes.  
  
Deonaz: (eyes closed) I'm ready.  
  
Naru: Keep em' closed.  
  
Mitsumi: Fufufu.  
  
Some rustling is heard  
  
Naru: Open em'  
  
Deonaz opens his eyes to a big white snow ball.  
  
Naru: Telling me to cool down!  
  
Mitsumi and Naru have built a stack of snowballs and are pummeling Deonaz with them.  
  
Naru: When were out just run for it okay?  
  
Mitsumi: Fufufufu, okay.  
  
As soon as they run out they dart off for the mall entrance.  
  
Deonaz: Damn  
  
He rolls a snowball.  
  
Deonaz: NO MORE MERCY FOR YOU GIRLS!  
  
He throws the snowball  
  
Naru: If you can catch...  
  
The snow ball flies between them and nails a cars windshield, knocking the entire car backwards and flip over to land on another car.  
  
Naru: (fear stickin/amazed) ...up!?  
  
Naru looks over at the car and the enraged owner.  
  
Naru: Run back?  
  
Mitsumi: Oh my...  
  
They run all the way back.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, that was a tad stronger than I expected for a warning shot...  
  
Naru: A tad?  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, wanna go inside?  
  
Naru: Ya, good idea!  
  
They enter the department store. Everywhere the sounds, sights and smells of the holiday season are abound.  
  
Naru: Ehhh, aerosol snow.  
  
Deonaz: You guys wanna catch a bite to eat before we start shopping?  
  
Naru: Ya, sounds great. How about you Mitsumi?  
  
Mitsumi's spirit is fading away.  
  
Deonaz: (sweat drop) I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Naru: (Yelling at a man behind a food counter) I need an order of rice cakes stat!  
  
Naru and Deonaz are holding drinks and staring at Mitsumi who has just finished eating...her fifth plate.  
  
Naru: I can't figure out where she's puttin' it all.  
  
Mitsumi: Fufufu Oh my. I was really hungry, thank you Uhhh, who are you again?  
  
Falls under the table.  
  
Deonaz: *crawling back up to the table* Just call me Deo.  
  
They get above the table again  
  
Mitsumi: Ok Deo-chan  
  
Deonaz: You eat really well.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, I was just very hungry. May I have something to drink too?  
  
Deonaz: Sure, menu's in the middle of the table.  
  
Mitsumi reaches over and almost knocks Naru's tea in her lap, but Deonaz catches it.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh no, i'm sorrry. Handkerchief, handkerchief.  
  
Naru: Mitsumi, I'm fine.  
  
Mitsumi looks up at Deonaz who has finished and Naru is drinking her tea.  
  
Mitsumi: That's amazing! They should call you the tea saver.  
  
Deonaz: Uhhh, ok sure. I can be a household product.  
  
Naru: Wow that was amazing! How did you get your hands to move that fast?  
  
Deonaz: *sweatdrop from thinking about the obvious perversion* Practice, lots and lots of practice. I practiced ten or twelve times a day.  
  
Naru: Hmm, sounds pretty hard. With school and all that must have been difficult.  
  
Deonaz: No, really I got some practice at school, and I got some girls to help me too.  
  
Naru: So maybe...you can teach me?  
  
Mitsumi: Fufufufu  
  
Naru raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Deonaz gets up and whispers to Naru to "think about it". As he enters the bathroom Naru realizes what he meant and spits her tea out.  
  
They get up and start on the long journey to the gifts area..  
  
Deonaz: Now are you feeling better Mitsumi?  
  
Mitsumi: Much, thank you.  
  
They get on the escalator.  
  
Naru: Uhh I hate heights.  
  
Deonaz: Here's a trick that helped me. Close your eyes, hold on to something and remain still.  
  
Naru closes her eyes and grabs Deonaz's arm.  
  
Naru: You don't mind do you?  
  
Deonaz: I meant the hand rail but just as well.  
  
Deonaz feels a grab on his other arm.  
  
Mitsumi: Fufufufufu, I'm not going to let Naru have all of our big strong escort.  
  
Deonaz: Big, strong and escort, I like that...Ok it's time to get off, open your eyes.  
  
Naru opens her eyes and steps off but her scarf gets caught in the escalator. Deonaz discreatly cuts off the end with his sword and grabs what's left.  
  
Naru: No, my scarf...Damn.  
  
Deonaz: Don't worry about it, ok? Alright, you girls get something, I'll be back.   
  
They all look behind them at the water fountain display, street lights and the seats sourrounding it making it look like a scene in the park.  
  
Deonaz: Lets meet at this fountain in 2 and a half hours.  
  
Naru: Gotcha'  
  
Mitsumi: K  
  
Deonaz leaves with the scarf after handing the girls some money.  
  
Naru: Well I might as well go look for something.  
  
Naru finds a mechanical pencil that switches to a helpful anecdote each time you click.  
  
Naru: (reading) There's always next year. *click* calm down *click* take a deep breath *click* no on ever got anywhere by quitting. Keitaro will love this.  
  
Mitsumi found the liquor store.  
  
Mitsumi: Goodness, I sure have picked out a lot of things, you can really tell a lot about a person by what they like to drink.  
  
Naru spends half of the money Deo left her, getting a bunch of stuff, putting it in a basket and wrapping it. Mitsumi got several bottles, one for each person, wraps it and puts a name on it. Deo is sitting next to the fountain reading a manga with several bags full of mangas and gifts below them and a roll or two of wrapping paper on the side.  
  
Deonaz: Hey girls, find everything?  
  
Deonaz stares at Mitsumi's purchases  
  
Deonaz: Now heres a girl that likes to party.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh my, Hmmhmmhmm.  
  
Deonaz: Maybe that's what they meant by "Don't spend it all in one place".  
  
They start to walk off as Deonaz stops Naru with a grab on her arm.  
  
Naru: Hmm?  
  
Deonaz: Remember your scarf?  
  
Naru: Yes, why?  
  
Deonaz: Here, I got one a little shorter this time.  
  
Deonaz hands her a scarf exactly like hers wrapped in a yellow bow.  
  
Deonaz: Just a replacement.  
  
Mitsumi: Ohh, Deo-chan. You dog you.  
  
Deonaz: Whatever, oh I got you something too Mitsumi.  
  
Deonaz explains how to use the gift to Mitsumi in the background.  
  
Naru: (thinking) Oh how sweet of him. Maybe he is a bit of an upgrade from Keitaro.  
  
Naru looks back to Mitsumi.  
  
Mitsumi: (@_@)  
  
Deonaz: Opps, (-_-);;;  
  
Naru: Oh, my. (^.^);;;  
  
Deonaz: It's cool, she's just a little wired out. (-.^)  
  
(You like?)  
  
They leave the mall and begin to walk down the street again. They approach a street light as the crowd of people began to die down as only a few were walking amongst them.  
  
Deonaz: Where are we going?  
  
Naru: I don't know, i'm following you.  
  
Deonaz: I'm following Mitsumi.  
  
They both look at Mitsumi  
  
Mitsumi: Wow, this pencil is really cool!  
  
Deonaz: Crap...  
  
Naru: Gosh it's getting dark.  
  
Mitsumi: (thinking) Hmm, she seems to be warming up to him, i've got an idea.  
  
Mitsumi walks up to Naru  
  
Mitsumi: (Whispering) Hey, Naru. Hand me your bags.  
  
Naru: (Whispering) No, you know your not superwoman, here lemmie carry your bags for a second, their heavier than you think.  
  
No sooner had Mitsumi given Naru the bags had a massive dark figure run up and Kidnapped Mitsumi.  
  
Deonaz: OH SHIT!  
  
Mitsumi: Help!  
  
Her voice trailed off in the distance as the dark figure made off with Mitsumi.  
  
Naru: Oh my god!  
  
Deonaz: Wait here!   
  
Deonaz looks around and sees a nearby store.  
  
Deonaz: Better yet go in there, I'll come up.   
  
Deonaz takes off after the kidnapping man with Naru in hot pursuit. His bags clunking and hitting his back repeatedly as he ran.  
  
Naru: You can't play hero by yourself.  
  
Deonaz: Go back! You'll only get in the way.  
  
The man runs along the sidewalk and through a crowded section. Deonaz runs on the walls of buildings and jumps on the other side of the crowd to face the thief.  
  
Deonaz: Hey buddy where you goin?  
  
????: Fuck off!  
  
He runs though a pack of cars in the street still trying to lose him.  
  
????: (thinking) I've got to get to my that one alley, then I can pin him down.  
  
Deonaz jumps from car to car catching up to him. The thief having no where to turn to runs along an empty sidwalk.  
  
Naru: Where'd he go?  
  
Naru notices two people running along the empty sidewalk, stradles her bags again and heads for them.  
  
Naru: He better not think he can lose me.  
  
Deo dashes and barely misses him as the raper ducks into an alley. He draws his sword, thrusting it in the ground, slows to a stop to walk into the alley. Naru in the meantime is slowly catching up to him. The kidnapper throws Mitsumi down and points a gun to her head forcing Deo to stop.  
  
Deonaz: Let her go...NOW!  
  
He thrusts his sword in the rapists direction. He grabs another gun and points it at Deonaz firing off shot after shot. Deonaz dodges them by swaying his head from side to side and swatting the bullets with his left hand, having his sword still pointing.  
  
????: Drop your sword and all your other weapons.  
  
Deonaz looks at him as he begins to bury the gun in Mitsumi's temple.  
  
Mitsumi: Help me Deo...  
  
Mitsumi is crying, giving Deonaz the incentive to drop his sword.  
  
????: ALL OF IT! Then kick it over here.  
  
Deonaz whips out his two guns and throws them as well as his sword to him.  
  
Deonaz: Your not going to leave here unless i'm dead.  
  
????: Or if you need to choose between one of two lives.  
  
Deonaz: Huh...?  
  
As Naru arrives the kidnapper slightly changes the direction of his gun.  
  
????: The one on my left or the one behind you.  
  
Deonaz makes a blind rush toward the kidnapper and draws a dagger from his wrist as a shot rings out.  
  
Naru: Huh?  
  
The kidnapper has a dagger through his wrist and his gun falls to the pieces Deonaz cut off. Deo walks back with the bags slung over the shoulder and Mitsumi to his side.  
  
Naru: Deo are you ok? Stupid question, lets get you to the hospital.  
  
Deonaz: No i'm fine, lets get Mitsumi to a hotel.  
  
Naru: Uhh why?  
  
Naru looks at Mitsumi, she is passed out on the ground with spiral eyes.  
  
Naru: It must have been all the excitment.  
  
Deonaz: Or the gun shot.  
  
Naru: Or both.  
  
Deonaz and Naru chuckle for a bit. They quickly get to a hotel. Naru and Deo are carrying her with her arms slung over Naru and Deonaz's chest.  
  
Clerk: Here's the key to your room  
  
Deonaz: Oh, thank you.  
  
Deo reaches for the key across the counter but he hesitates and takes his right hand off of his left shoulder to take it. He cringes as some blood from his shoulder flows onto his coat.  
  
Naru: DEO?!  
  
Deonaz: I'm fine. He just knicked me.  
  
Clerk: Uh, your key sir?  
  
Deonaz: Thank you.  
  
They both carry Mitsumi up to the room.  
  
Naru: I'll take this oppurtinity to dry all of our clothes.  
  
Deonaz: Good idea, It's has been snowing and raining today.  
  
Naru: Now you get to the hospital.  
  
Deonaz: No, If i leave god knows what may happen to Mitsumi, or even you this time. Im not leaving you.  
  
Naru: Well at least get in the bathroom.  
  
Deonaz: For what?  
  
Naru pushes Deo towards the bathroom on his injured shoulder.  
  
Deonaz: Let me get a rag real quick.  
  
Naru: Ok, here.  
  
Naru grabs a rag and throws it to Deonaz then shuts the door.  
  
Deonaz: Good thing she didn't notice the blood on her hand, or she'd freak.  
  
Naru: (thinking) She's lucky to have full breasts like those.  
  
Naru takes her sweater and shirt off that cause her breasts to bounce out.  
  
Naru: Damn, she didn't wear a bra. Well we have somthing in common. We enjoy being around Deonaz so much we arn't wearing all of our underwear. (thinking) Oh, wait, that may just be me? No, no i'm letting my imagination run away with me.  
  
She took her pants off and accidentaly pulled Mitsumi's panties part the way down showing off some more of her hips and butt. Naru gets a robe and wakes her up so she can ease into it. Mitsumi redilly clunks out again.   
  
Naru: Now that she's clothed.  
  
Naru then gets in front of the mirror and takes her shirt off as well as her bra. She kicks them off to the side and holds her petit boobs looking and turning left and right in the mirror.  
  
Naru: (thinking) Mine may not be THAT big but there just fine at least.  
  
Naru takes off her pants revealing her nude, shaply body from the back as she twists and turns in the mirror looking at herself. Then she grabs a robe, shoves all of her clothes in a drying bag and puts it on the top shelf of the closet and sits on the other bed.  
  
Naru: You can come out now.  
  
Deonaz: Uhh k,  
  
Deonaz rustles around in the bathroom for a moment.  
  
Naru: Are you ok?  
  
Deonaz: Ya, could you open the door?  
  
Naru questioningly opens the door while Deonaz holds a bloodied rag on his left shoulder.  
  
Naru: (quietly) OH MY GOD DEO! Are you okay? Dumb question, lets get you to a hospital.  
  
Deo stumbles for a while and falls down in frong of the beds. Naru holds him up eyes buldging with tears.  
  
Naru: Deo, Deo i'm sorry your going to die...  
  
Deonaz: *taps her sholder* Die?  
  
Naru: Your going to die...all becuase you wanted to play macho man to save Mitsumi.  
  
Deonaz: But Naru, uhh there's something you should know...  
  
Naru unknowingly moves so her breasts can be seen above her robe.  
  
Naru: Shh, don't talk. I'll hold you these last few moments.  
  
Naru closes her tear whelped eyes holding Deonaz next to her as Deonaz begins blushing.  
  
Deonaz: Uhh that's sweet Naru but i'm not going to die...  
  
Naru: You're, you're not?  
  
Deonaz: ...Noooooooooo...  
  
Naru: So your fine?   
  
Deonaz: Pretty much ya!  
  
Naru: Good, in that case...  
  
Naru punches his head through the floor.  
  
Deonaz: OW, HELL! What was that for?  
  
Naru: For worrying me.  
  
Deonaz: It's not like i'm not in pain.  
  
Naru: Well now your in more, now what did you want to tell me?  
  
Deonaz looks down at her robe just as she does. She notices she can see her belly button and all above and below that. Enraged she jumps up and holds Deo up by his shirt collar.  
  
Naru: I thought you fell down because you were injured!  
  
Deonaz: I'm injured, but I tripped on your robe tie.  
  
Naru: BULLET WOUND MY ASS!  
  
Naru swings for a punch, Deonaz ducks backward and Naru falls on top of him.  
  
Deonaz: AH DAMMIT! AHHH...  
  
Naru: Will you stop getting your jollies off of me?  
  
Naru gets up with blood over her robe.  
  
Naru: Oh your still (finger quotes) Bleeding? Come on, where's the ketchup packets in your jacket?  
  
She gets some blood on her finger and tastes it.  
  
Naru: This, does not taste...or smell like, ketchup?  
  
Naru punches for his forehead, hits his guarding crossed arms and still forces him through the floor.  
  
Naru: I can't belive you didn't even get shot!  
  
Deonaz: BUT I DID DAMMIT!  
  
Naru: Prove it!  
  
Deonaz: Well are you sure cause I mean I...  
  
Naru: YES!  
  
Deonaz: *sighs* Remember you asked for it.  
  
Naru sat on her bed. Deonaz took off his jacket and studied the bullet hole for a second and tossed it down. He took off his shirt and caused Naru to look embarassingly down at her hands in her lap. He took off his wife beater that was now red in the shoulder and down to his chest. His strong, rather muscular arms were accented by his tight chest and stomach.  
  
(Wife beater is a common term for a tank top, not the best choice of words i'll admit.)  
  
Naru: You, you have some nice, um arms.  
  
Deonaz: Huh?  
  
Naru: You, you look real nice, is all.  
  
Deonaz: Well there you have it.  
  
Naru: That proves nothing, you just have a big red spot on your chest...still.  
  
Deonaz cracked his hand and picked two fingers and eased them into his wound as he cringed.  
  
Mitsumi: Hmm I'm all better now.   
  
Mitsumi scans the room.  
  
Mitsumi: Wait, where am I?  
  
Mitsumi has an akward expression on her face, she then notices Deonaz forcing two fingers into his chest making a pool of blood in the other and passes out with that same expression on her face. He then pulled them out only now they were holding a bullet. He throws the bullet across the room, squeezes the rest of the blood out of the wound and bandages it up with some of the gause he bought.  
  
Deonaz: I'm just glad I bought several rolls. Motoko will just have to survive with 9 and the rest of this role.  
  
Naru: Well that's nice.   
  
Naru passes out with bizarre expression on her face as well and lands on the bed. Deonaz grips his chest to get most of the blood out and rebandage it.  
  
Deonaz walks up to Naru's bed and pulls the spare covers up to her chest.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, she's pretty asleep.  
  
He looks back down his chest which bears only several white straps stained with red. He looks back to Naru's face and nods his head.  
  
Deonaz: Worth it, for sure.  
  
Deonaz walks in the closet with the blanket Naru was sleeping on since she was covered up with the spare one.  
  
Deonaz: Shit, it hurt like a boot to the head.  
  
(And to Deonaz, for his wonderful acting job, he gets the worlds greatest prize. The gramm...boot to the head!)  
  
He gets in the closet and closes is just before a boot hits the door. As he lays down the dryer bag hits him in the face.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm perfumey. The hotels do always give you those sweet shampoos, towels and shit like that. I HOPE that's what this is anyways.  
  
(.....No that was not Naru's and Mitsumi's panties. It was Mitsumi's panties...Naru didn't wear any.)  
  
He takes all of the clothes and makes them into a pillow and nods off.  
  
December 24th (still) 11:00PM (Three hours later)  
  
Mitsumi wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
Mitsumi: Deo!  
  
Naru rolls over and sits bolt upright.  
  
Naru: Mitsumi! Oh my god it's late.  
  
Deonaz does the same thing as Naru.  
  
Deonaz: God damn shelf! Whoa it's really dark.  
  
Mitsumi: Wierd the last thing I remember was a gun shot or was it a whole lot of excitement?  
  
Deonaz&Naru: Both.  
  
Deonaz gets out with panties on his head.  
  
Deonaz: *yawn* Wow, all I remember is I took out that bullet, Naru passed out and I got some sleep to subside some pain.  
  
Naru: We havta' get back, it's late and Christmas eve!  
  
Naru looks at Deonaz  
  
Deonaz: Oh shit what?  
  
Naru takes Mitsumi's panties off of his head and points to them in her hand.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, those wern't like hotel towels? I was wondering why they were so soft.  
  
Deonaz is stared at some more and Mitsumi yawns.  
  
Deonaz: Well it's dark in there, you try distinguishing between towels and panties...  
  
Naru stares some more, Mitsumi yawns again and Naru kicks him in the shin.  
  
Naru: Merry Christmas, I didn't break your nose. (thinking) God knows what i'll have to do to Keitaro when I get back home.  
  
They all get dressed and head out for Hinata house. Deonaz is carrying all the shopping bags. Naru looks down at her new scarf  
  
Naru: (thinking) I might as well forgive him, he's done enough to redeem himself today.  
  
Naru turns around.  
  
Naru: Hey Deo?  
  
Deo walks up to her and sternly looks her in the eyes, his dull colored and flashing silver eyes towering over her.  
  
Deonaz: Yes? *looks at his watch he bought...still has the tag attached*  
  
Naru: I just wanted to forgive you and kinda thank you too.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, Shit! Come on girls we can't miss my favorite part of tonight.  
  
Deonaz has Mitsumi on his back so he brushes her skirt out of his eyes, the bags in his right and Naru on his left hand. Deonaz runs in the falling snow making white clouds of the fluffy stuff behind him.  
  
Naru: What's going on?  
  
Deonaz: Something really romantic, we can all do together.  
  
Naru: (thinking) Oh shit, what does he mean by that? Me, him and *gulp* Mitsumi?  
  
Deonaz: Were almost there.  
  
They get to the towering steps.  
  
Deonaz: Shiz, I forgot about those.  
  
He props Naru on his right shoulder and runs up the stairs to Hinata house.  
  
Mitsune is sitting on the couch in the dark. She suddenly stands, holds the door knob and starts counting.  
  
Mitsune: 3, 2, 1,   
  
Seta stands in the doorway with a ciggerate in his mouth.  
  
Seta: Watcha' countin' for?  
  
Mitsune: He's here!  
  
Mitsune opens it just as Deonaz slides in the door, with girls aboud and gifts galore.  
  
(Rhyme-licious)  
  
Deonaz is on the ground with his arms around the girls, being proped up by shopping bags. Seta is underneath Deonaz and Keitaro is upside down on Seta's head still waving with spiral eyes.  
  
Haruka: Looks as though you were busy.  
  
Deonaz: Sure enough.  
  
Deonaz lets Naru off of his shoulder, bumps Mitsumi off his other back and lets her down as well. He hands them thier bags and they take all of there presents and place them under the tree stacking them on top of each other.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh my, fufufufu  
  
Naru: You said it! I didn't even get one snow flake on me.  
  
Everyone is in front of the crackling fire place sleeping and under the dim and blinking glow of the Christmas lights.  
  
Mitsune: You were right Deo, *pulls Seta and Keitaro up and jumps on the couch* it's really romantic this time a' night. Comfy cozy next to the fire.  
  
Deonaz: Glad your enjoying it...*quickly pulls Mitsumi's panties off of his head and throw them in her shopping bags*  
  
Deonaz takes his, Naru's and Mitsumi's coats to hang them as they sit down on the new couches.  
  
Deonaz: ...I just spent the last four or so hours, asleep in a closet so my back is F-ing killing me.  
  
Su: "F-ing" good?  
  
Su jumps up from the floor and taking a bite of a bananna, she is sniffing the presants as Deonaz places the remainder of them under the tree.  
  
Deonaz: Hey Su, where's Shinobu? Her and Motoko are missing.  
  
Motoko: I'm here.  
  
Shinobu: Me~~ too *yawn* I was asleep...  
  
Motoko is meditating on the floor and Shinobu was asleep near the fire.  
  
December 25th (Midnight)  
  
Haruka: Alright, midnight! Lets open up Deonaz's gifts.  
  
They rip the paper off of the 3 person and 4 person couch, as well as 4 corner couch segments that when put together make a square with a small table in the middle. (thought to be a coffee table)  
  
(I have one of those, though nowadays it's more like 2 1/2 pieces.)  
  
Mitsune: (Over exagerated) I never would have guessed.  
  
Deonaz: (Sarcastically) Cute, Ve~~~ry cute.  
  
Mitsune lays on the small couch with Seta laying on the couch, but in the other direction while Sara lays on his chest and Haruka sits on the other side of Seta.  
  
Deonaz: Motoko, com're. Lay down with us and stop meditating. It's Christmas.  
  
Su: Please Motoko-chan?  
  
Motoko: *sigh* Fine, I'll give into your demands.  
  
Deonaz: ...which means?  
  
Motoko: I'll rest on the couch...  
  
Deonaz: Makes me tired just thinking about sleeping on those couches. *streches and yawns* There so comfy, and ya sink in a lot too.  
  
Motoko sits on the couch and lays on one side only to fall asleep with her arms crossed, Su lays down on Motoko and Shinobu falls asleep on the other half of the couch.  
  
Deonaz walks over to Keitaro.  
  
Deonaz: Yo, get up. Sit with us.  
  
Keitaro: Huh? Fly? What? Oh, ok.  
  
Keitaro, Mitsumi, Naru, Deonaz and Keitaro each pull up a fourth of the segemented couch and put them together to close them off into a square.  
  
Deonaz: Anyone thirsty?  
  
Deonaz reaches down to the bottom part of the couch revealing a hidden compartment and pulls out two bottles of wine.  
  
Mitsumi: So, fancy.  
  
Naru: I'll take some.  
  
Keitaro: Wow, neat.  
  
Deonaz pops the corks softly, as the lets the excess drip onto Keitaro's head. He grabs some glasses and pours himself one to set it down. Keitaro pours his own, Naru and Mitsumi pour each others glasses and drink sip from them.  
  
Naru: I've never drunk so much wine before, it's mostly just sake and beer.  
  
Deonaz: I always drink it for special times of the year.  
  
(Warning the next few sentences are for slightly MORE articulate pea-pels...enjoy!...if you can MUWAHAHAHA!...)  
  
The bottom of Keitaro's glass skims trough the air as his eyes are met with the bottom of the reflecting light. His slightly tipsy gaze scans over at Naru, who's warm face and greeting smile condone that he accept the wine, from the bottle, she is offering. He nods a yes offering the open end of his glass to her. The brunt of the wine bottle met the air as the red liquid, again met the bottom of his crystal. The night seemed to pass them, carassessing them for the moment but passing like wind as the over powerful warmth and calmer state of mind brought them happiness with each others company during each passing moment.   
  
Naru: Are you ok? Your drinking faster than usual.  
  
Keitaro: *sigh* I'm just nervous about passing.  
  
Naru: Mmm, hmm...  
  
Keitaro: If I don't pass then i'm going home and I may never see you again.  
  
By now everyone has a stripe of red across their face.  
  
Deonaz: I'm pretty suprized Naru put up with you this long.  
  
Naru: Ya, I shoulda dropped your ass-a long time ago...  
  
Mitsumi: But in one way or another he kept your interest huh Mrs. Narusegewa?  
  
Deonaz: I know what it is.  
  
Naru: Hmm, It's nothing. There is nothing between Keitaro and me.  
  
Deonaz looks over at Naru.  
  
Deonaz: (whispering to himself) I was gonna say it's fun to kick his ass but if theres something you want to deny, go ahead.  
  
Naru: I heard that. You know damn well that there is more between you and me, than me and Keitaro!  
  
When Naru finished that sentence it was like strangling Keitaro. One way or another Keitaro has a several Javelin's through his chest.  
  
Deonaz: Uhhh, is he always like this? Maybe we should help him?  
  
Mitsumi: No, Kei-kun is fine.  
  
Keitaro: *back to normal...however you define that for him* I could be dead in a ditch before Naru would even flinch.  
  
Deonaz: *sweat bubble* Uhh that's no where even close to true. I know she has feelings for you, I can see it as a gleam in her eyes...  
  
Naru: *gulp* Your freaking me out...stop it.  
  
Deonaz: *chuckles* You can belive me, or you chalk it up to the alcohol.  
  
Keitaro looks intruigingly over at Naru as he much more slowly sips his wine. The red stripe is begining to show up much more obviousally on Deonaz and Naru, and slightly more on Mitsumi. Keitaro has otherwise stopped after two glasses and sipping on his third.  
  
Deonaz: And what about you Mitsumi?  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, I like Kei-kun too.  
  
Deonaz: But do you have anyone?  
  
Mitsumi: No, unless Kei-kun wants to marry me.  
  
She leans over to lay her head on Keitaro's lap. He gets a vauge expression as Naru looks at him with a deadly look in her eyes.  
  
Deonaz: (leaning back and sipping on his wine again) Now were to Naru...  
  
Naru looks over from mentally picturing killing Keitaro with a now suprized look gracing her expression.  
  
Naru: Uh, me?  
  
Deonaz: Yes...you...Do you like a guy at school, Keitaro,  
  
Naru blushes  
  
Deonaz: Seta...  
  
Naru blushes more and puts her head down with her hair covering her eyes.  
  
Deonaz: Me?  
  
Naru looks up immeditally at Deonaz.  
  
Naru: Well, Uh, I, I don't think I want to answer that.  
  
Deonaz: Any reason? Embarassed? *Has a big cheesy smile*  
  
Naru: Well how about you?  
  
Deonaz looks at his wine as sloshes it around his glass.  
  
Deonaz: Uhh, well...  
  
Naru: Not so easy is it?  
  
Deonaz: *sigh* No, I'm a little like you Naru, I've never had a...  
  
Keitaro: Boy, uh girl, friend?  
  
Deonaz: ...Ya, not one that I remember anyways.  
  
Naru: How did you know about that? Who talked?  
  
Deonaz: I have my ways.  
  
Mitsumi: You don't remember if you have have had a girl friend? That's sad.  
  
Naru: How can you not remember?  
  
Deonaz: To tell you the truth I don't remember much about my past at all, I just remember being depressed for a long time. Then, I showed up and made some friends in Arkansas. It's like my life just began from there, weather I chose to forget it or maybe it never happened, I don't know. But lets not dwell in the past, i'd like to remain in presant...with all of you.  
  
Mitsumi: That's sweet.  
  
Keitaro: Sounds famaliar.  
  
Naru: A little freaky though.  
  
Deonaz: Well Keitaro, you finally speak...your turn.  
  
Keitaro: Well, everyone knows my stroy. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. I know this girl from a memory, 15 years ago, she told me that we should meet up at Tokyo University. She said there we could be together...forever.  
  
Deonaz's eyes light up suddenly  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) It all makes sense now. (Speaking) Ahh, well just remember being together doesn't mean love, it could meerly be friendship.  
  
Keitaro jolts like he was hit in the heart.  
  
Keitaro: Ya, I guess your right.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, were out.  
  
Deonaz: Looks like we've gone dry. I have some chapagne as well. Will you girls look for it?  
  
Naru and Mitsumi: Sure  
  
Deonaz leans over to Keitaro  
  
Deonaz: You ok?  
  
Keitaro: Ya, I guess so.  
  
Deonaz: Hey, hopes up, love wearing on your heartstring?  
  
Keitaro: I guess you could say that's it.  
  
Deonaz: Mitsumi seems to be nice to you so I bet you wish Naru were nicer huh?  
  
Keitaro: Well, ya.  
  
Deonaz: Maybe I can arrange something for ya, huh?  
  
Keitaro: Do what?  
  
Deonaz: Nothing illegeal, just a little good hearted persuasion.  
  
Keitaro: You would do that for me?  
  
Deonaz: Well guys have to stick together don't they? *wink*  
  
Keitaro breathes a sigh of relief and nods a "thank you".  
  
Deonaz: I have an idea.  
  
Keitaro: Already?  
  
Deonaz: Well, it's just one of my plans I hope to have work. This should be a good excuse for me to leave without just getting up and going. I suspect that Mitsumi should fall asleep soon after.  
  
(I remind you Deonaz looks as though he is completly wasted, Naru is a close second, Mitsumi seems to be having fun with out to much to drink and Keitaro looks to be too depressed. P.S. everything Deonaz is about to do could just be bullshit looking at how much he has had to drink.)  
  
Deonaz: Grab the chapange bottle as soon as Mitsumi pulls it out.  
  
Keitaro: O...k...  
  
Sure enough Mitsumi is the one to find the bottle and Keitaro immeditally grabs hold of the neck.  
  
Mitsumi: Come on Keitaro, I wanna be first.  
  
They shake up the bottle during the struggle, Mitsumi pulls the bottle from Keitaro's hands knocking off the cork sending it flying toward Naru. With another quick hand manuever Deonaz catches the cork. Naru slowly lifts one eye open to see his hand in her face. She opens her other eye to see a bottle of chapange spurting all over Deonaz's head.  
  
Keitaro and Mitsumi are both looking for thier handkerchiefs.  
  
Deonaz: Long, lost relations?  
  
Naru: Clones.  
  
Deonaz: Oh well, I don't need this shirt anyway.  
  
Deonaz takes his shirt off and exposes his muscular chest under his muscle shirt.  
  
Naru: *blushing* Why do I always have to hit somone?  
  
Naru punches Deonaz but he evades her punch, bends his head down and meets her face with his.  
  
Deonaz: Hey...  
  
Naru: Damn.  
  
Keitaro: You gotta admit, it's not to common you have nothing on put your pants.  
  
Deonaz: Well back in Arkansas Jeremey's brother wore his pants but if it's not normal i'll take em' off too.  
  
Keitaro&Naru: No, no, no don't your fine.  
  
Deonaz: I was about to say...*finishes his wine* but i'll go put on a shirt for the decency's sake.  
  
Deonaz walks downstairs to his room.  
  
Deonaz: I hate to waste the good shit.  
  
Mitsumi: Language Deo, language.  
  
Deonaz: Ok, do you prefer German, English, Japanese or gibberish.  
  
Mitsumi: I'm sorry about your shirt.  
  
Mitsumi stumbles around for a bit but manages to get into Deo's room.  
  
Mitsumi: I was wondering *hiccup* if you and I are not seeing anyone what are the chances that we might just get to know each other a bit better. Who knows. I might like you  
  
(Yep she's drunk...readers of the manga remember what happend last time this happened. [Manga 3, Chapter 20, "A virginal night"] my personal favorite, as well as [Manga 7, Chapter 55] is my other personal favorite.)  
  
Deonaz: Well, it's really not that easy. I thought you liked Keitaro besides...  
  
Mitsumi: Well, ya. But, *Mitsumi falls, landing to sit on his bed* I've been friends with Naru and Keitaro for so long, I would hate it to break Naru's heart like that.  
  
Deonaz: You can see they like each other too?  
  
Mitsumi: Well it's kinda easy to see.  
  
Deonaz: Your telling me. Anyway i'm gonna change, you can stay if you wanna.  
  
He gets up, walks to his dresser to throw his diry clothes in the "in" basket and takes a white shirt and another wife beater out of the "out" door. Puts them on and sits down. As he sits down Mitsumi leans over and starts bringing her face to his.  
  
Deonaz looks into Mitsumi's eyes and does a hard swallow.  
  
Deonaz: (thinking) This is too easy.  
  
Deo leans back too far and they both fall and roll on the ground.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh my, I was doing my bad habit again, wasn't I?  
  
Deonaz: Oh, that's your bad habit?  
  
Mitsumi: What's wrong, don't you want to kiss me?  
  
Deonaz: ...Well, ya duh, but...  
  
Deonaz shakes his head showing his emotions on the thought.  
  
Deonaz: ...but no. Your smashed, it wouldn't be right.  
  
Mitsumi: No, i'm fine really. *smiles*  
  
Mitsumi sits up on the hard, cold floor.  
  
Mitsumi: I've just been looking for someone as sweet at Keitaro.  
  
Deonaz: What do you mean?  
  
Mitsumi: I still remember what you did for me, back in that alley.  
  
(! _ ! Ok, so she's not drunk)  
  
Deonaz: Did you not see what I did for Naru too?  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, I guess not. I must have passed out then.  
  
Deonaz: I care about you both the same.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh, I see.  
  
Deonaz smiles at her and tries to stand her up to her feet. Mitsumi falls onto Deo's bed pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Mitsumi: Looks like I need to get my lands legs *hic*...back.  
  
Deonaz looks down at Mitsumi, he parts the hair in front of her eyes and pauses for a moment. He slowly begins kissing her softly on the lips as he whispers a "goodnight" to her closing eyes.  
  
An echoing bang shatters the calming quiet.  
  
Deonaz: THE HELL! Mitsumi, did you hear tha...?  
  
Deonaz looks down at Mitsumi who is passed out like a log.  
  
(Or maybe she is plastered! Even I don't know anymore, and I wrote the damn thing! _-_;;;)  
  
Deonaz walks up to the door opening it, inspecting it, knowing that it could not have shut on it's own. Walks out to see Naru asleep with her head in Keitaro's lap.   
  
Deonaz: Good, it wasn't loud enough to wake them up at least.   
  
Deonaz quickly scans the room realizing everyone who was asleep on the couches had left to sleep in their beds. He soltly sets Mitsumi down on the couch and lays her head in his lap.  
  
Deonaz: Hey, Kei, you wake?  
  
Keitaro: Oh, ya.  
  
Deonaz: Didja' have some fun while I was gone?  
  
Keitaro: Hmm, I'm just glad she doesn't punch in her sleep.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, night.  
  
Keitaro: Sleep well.  
  
Deonaz and Keitaro begin nodding off as their eyes closed while each of thier spirits were calmed by the soft blinking of Christmas lights and listening to the breathing of the person in each other's lap. 


	5. To love someone is to let them love who ...

Hey volume four is up. This is kinda like part 2 of volume 3. Contains adult content such as: use of alcohol, suggestion of drug use, strong sexual content, and strong language.  
  
Guest starring the infamous Jeremey  
  
December 25th Christmas morning.  
  
Deonaz wakes from his sleep and looks at his watch. He reads thrity-six...then he rips the tag off and reads seven o'clock.  
  
Deonaz: (stern look on his face) Analasis, all human units stayed concious past hours, they will most likey be awake around nine o'clock. *shakes his head* I need to stop doing that unless there's someone around to scare it with.  
  
Deo looks down and sees Mitsumi's head in his lap, all of her raven hair falling of the side of the couch. He grins for a bit and looks over at Keitaro.  
  
Deonaz: Somethings, missing. I'd say it's...Naru?  
  
Keitaro is asleep, arms over the couch and drooling. Deonaz grabs the nearest pillow and switches it with his lap for Mitsumi to lay on. Deonaz begins triversing the halls of the Hina household. He gets to the hall with bathroom with water running and being splashed around in it. He walks up to it and knocks on the door with one nuckle.  
  
Naru: Just a minute.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, Naru, hey. Can I come in?  
  
Naru: Uh, sure, I guess.  
  
Deonaz: Cool.  
  
Naru is wrapped in a pink towel and splashing water in her face.  
  
Deonaz: Something wrong?  
  
Naru: Got up too early, i'm still kinda sleepy.  
  
Deonaz: Here, pop one of these.  
  
Deonaz pulls out a bottle that reads "Make the grade: College edition" and pulls out a pink pill offering it to Naru.  
  
Deonaz: (Commerical voice) For a days needed energy from partying all night, or energy all night for that mid term paper, try this, new make the grade for college students. Pass your mid-term or your money back.  
  
Naru: Well I might need a couple.  
  
Deonaz: Well here.  
  
Deonaz tips the bottle over and Naru grabs the whole bottle turning it upside down, grabs a handfull and swallows them with the running water from the faucet.  
  
Deonaz: Can I have one? I'm still a little hungover.  
  
Deonaz reaches out his hand toward the bottle and Naru growls and bites it.  
  
Deonaz: AH! I've been bitten! I'm going to turn into a werewolf.  
  
Naru: You knew about that?  
  
Deonaz: (Terrified look and wimpering) ...no, you mean your are...  
  
Naru: Hm, ya. That's why i've never gotten into a relationship, that any knows about.  
  
(WHAT THE HELL!?)  
  
Deonaz begins desperatly sucking on his bite wound.  
  
Deonaz: I've been bitten! I've gotta suck out the poison!  
  
Naru: I'm not really you know.  
  
Deonaz: Not really a what?  
  
Naru: Werewolf...  
  
Deonaz: Your a vampire? NO!  
  
Naru: I'm perfectly human, need to see my certificate? Can't belive you feel for that.  
  
Deonaz: Well you are kinda furry.  
  
Naru punches him in the stomach.  
  
Deonaz: I deserved that.  
  
Naru pats him on the left shoulder. Deonaz's white shirt soaks up a few dots of blood.  
  
Naru: You're still bleeding?  
  
Deonaz: I'm a hemopheliac. I need mouth to mouth stat!  
  
Deonaz lays down on the floor in the hall. Naru kneels down and is about to give him mouth to mouth.  
  
Deonaz: ...Gotcha'  
  
Naru: What?  
  
Deonaz: Do you know what a Hemopheliac is?  
  
Naru: I belive it's when a persons...BLOOD WON'T CLOT!  
  
Deonaz: Now were even, I belive.  
  
Naru: Those pills really helped, I feel a lot better.  
  
Naru begins giggling followed by Deonaz's accopanying laughing. Naru gets up and beings gathering her bathing items and begins making her way toward the women's bath.  
  
Deonaz: *Turns bottle upside down* (Thinking) Coulda left some for the rest of us.  
  
Naru: (While walking) Hey Deo,  
  
Deonaz gets up and begins walking with Naru.  
  
Naru: So, um what did, well uh, you know WE do? You know as far as um, I don't know...  
  
Deonaz: You and Keitaro? Unless you did it when me and Mitsumi were downstairs you just fell asleep in his lap.  
  
Naru: (blushing) What did you and Mitsumi do while you were downstairs?  
  
Deonaz: We stukked each other.  
  
Naru: What's that?  
  
They arrive in the women's bath.  
  
Deonaz: We had sex.  
  
Naru: (Eyebrows twitching) ...What?  
  
Deonaz: Oh ya, mmm, it was a good too. We came upstairs and she pretended she was asleep in my arms. What we were really doing was checking if you were asleep. Then we had our fun on the couch.  
  
Naru: That's when Keitaro smacked his head into...  
  
Naru drops the bowl of shampoo and soap from her arms with a blank expression on her face, turns around and falls into the water.  
  
Deonaz: Shit!  
  
Deonaz grabs her by the hand, pulls her out and lays her down while fanning her.  
  
Deonaz: Sheesh, I bet you didn't know your plan would work that well huh?  
  
Naru: Huh, wha, you, you knew?  
  
Deonaz: Yep!  
  
Naru: It makes sense, you played along so that you and her could...  
  
Deonaz: Nope  
  
Naru: *Grabs his throat while still passed out looking on the ground* What?  
  
Deonaz: I knew all about your plan to soak my shirt.   
  
Naru: How?  
  
Deonaz: I heard you, you talked louder then you think.  
  
Naru: So what did you do to her?  
  
Deonaz: (Holding one finger in her face and holding one eye open) Just...one...kiss. You should know that's it not right to get serious with someone who's drunk.  
  
Naru: If you knew it wasn't right, then why did you play along.  
  
Deonaz: Acutally I thought your plan was to get rid of me so you and Keitaro could to get some alone time.  
  
Naru props herself up and begins gathering her thoughts.  
  
Naru: So you heard my plan to get Mitsumi downstairs with you, but you thought it was a plan to get me and Keitaro alone together?  
  
Deonaz: Yes  
  
Naru: You and Mitsumi didn't do, anything but one kiss?  
  
Deonaz: Looks like you got it. Me and Keitaro also schemed to get you and him alone, that's why he grabbed the bottle.  
  
Naru: That's why? I thought he was just being an ass.  
  
Deonaz: Hold on for a sec.  
  
Deonaz reaches into his pocket and pulls out a leather covered box, he opens it and puts on the containing glasses.  
  
Naru: You...wear glasses?  
  
Deonaz: No. Wait, yes. I don't need them except for when I drive, and reading far away things.  
  
Naru: The frames, they look just like, Keitaro's.  
  
Deonaz puts the glasses on and has a sweet and innocent look caressing his face.  
  
Naru: *Blushes* (Thinking) Oh, he looks good in those glasses. He's just like Keitaro now, but a little better.  
  
Naru catches herself staring at him. Deonaz in turn looks back and smiles gently causing Naru to blush even more.  
  
Deonaz: So what did you and Keitaro do?  
  
Naru: Deo, don't you think you better get out?  
  
Deonaz: What, why?  
  
Naru looks over and points to a door with the shadow of a bunch of girls approaching.  
  
Naru: That's why...  
  
Deonaz is long gone. He walks back to the living room where Keitaro is just walking back into with a towel around his neck.  
  
Deonaz: Yo, Kei.  
  
Keitaro: Hi.  
  
Deonaz: You all better?  
  
Keitaro: Ya, I didn't have too much really.  
  
Deonaz: Plus you got more sleep than I did. Anyways, who was spying me on me and Mitsumi?  
  
Keitaro: Uh, no one that I know.  
  
Deonaz: ...Let's flashback to that night shall we?  
  
Keitaro gulps.  
  
Deonaz: As I seem to remember the door shut pretty hard. As it always has to be, to be closed properly.  
  
Deonaz is wearing Mitsune's Sherlock getup.  
  
Deonaz: Now tell me what happened?  
  
Keitaro: Why should I?  
  
Deonaz: So you do know?  
  
Keitaro: Uhh, no...  
  
Deonaz: Maybe Naru would like to know about the little accident you had with the laundry?  
  
Keitaro: Why do you want to know so bad.  
  
Deonaz: Deonaz's "curiosity killed the name." Your the cat.  
  
Keitaro: *sighs* Ok, here.  
  
(Insert squiggly flashback lines here)  
  
-Naru whispers to Mitsumi and Mitsumi stands up.  
  
-Mitsumi: Deonaz has something of mine, I need to go get it, excuse me.  
  
-Mitsumi walks down the stairs and Naru immeditally runs up to the door when she gets downstairs.  
  
-Naru: Keitaro, come ere'.  
  
-Naru and Keitaro run up to Deonaz's door.  
  
-Keitaro: What are you doing?  
  
-Naru: Shhhh. I'm spying on Mitsumi.  
  
-Keitaro: Why?  
  
-Naru: She's a little wasted, I want to make sure she's not taken advantage of.  
  
-Keitaro: (Thinking) Well I guess Mitsumi kinda ruined Deo's plan. At least he tried.  
  
-They are quiet for several moments listening to sounds that are too soft to hear.  
  
-Keitaro: This is stupid, I trust Deonaz more than this.  
  
-Naru: Don't you care?  
  
-Keitaro: Arn't you more trustworthy than that?  
  
-Naru: I guess your right, if Mitsumi's pregnet, i'm telling Motoko it's your fault.  
  
-Keitaro sits down and puts his head back, he suddenly feels something begin resting in his lap.  
  
-Keitaro: Huh?  
  
-Naru: Deo forgot the pillows when he made this couch.  
  
-Keitaro: ...Do you like him?  
  
-Naru: He's smart, polite, strong, cute, honorable and a lot of other things your not.  
  
-Keitaro has a scythe in his head.  
  
-Keitaro: There has to be something I have that he doesn't...  
  
-Naru turns her head up to look at Keitaro and thinks for a moment.  
  
-Naru: ...Well ya, his eyes...their kinda cold looking. Scares me sometimes. You have a kind look in your eyes.  
  
-Keitaro: *smiles* Hmm, my eyes have compassion?  
  
-Naru: Ya, must be the glasses.  
  
-Keitaro falls over in his seat and clonks Naru on the forehead knocking her out. A few moments later he wakes up barely before Deonaz comes upstairs.  
  
(Insert more squiggly lines here)  
  
Keitaro: That's what happened. I swear.  
  
Deonaz: Yes the flashbacks never lie.  
  
Haruka creeps up behind Deonaz. Deonaz turns around.  
  
Deonaz: Death? NO IT'S WORSE!  
  
Haruka: (Holding a paper smacker) I think you better get to work. Your a little behind.  
  
Deonaz: How far exactly?  
  
Haruka holds up a box that says "For the blonde guy to do"  
  
Deonaz: Dammit, oh well. I better go get a shower...  
  
Deonaz comes up from his room drying his hair and heads for the fridge for a "quick fix". He sits down at the table reading all the suggestions and starts drinking out of a chochlate sauce bottle.  
  
Shinobu happily walks into the kitchen.  
  
Shinobu: Good morning Deo!  
  
Deonaz: (staring with no response) ...*Drinks from the chochlate bottle* Oh, hi Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu: Merry Christmas.  
  
Deonaz: Merry Christmas.  
  
Deonaz swigs his sauce again and starts walking until he reaches the right hallway.  
  
Deonaz: Lets see, Su is in...THIS room.  
  
Deo knocks and opens the door to a jungle scene. He walks through Su's room reading his notes. He grabs a bananna, peels and eats it.  
  
Su: BANANNA THIEF!  
  
Su is in a giant turtle mecha. Drop the bananna and surrender, you have negitive 55 seconds!  
  
Su beings firing a baragge of vulcan bullets, Deo walks slowly through them smacking the on target ones like pesky flies. He gets up to the mecha and fiddles with a few bolts.  
  
Mecha voice: Cockpit breach, Automatic ejection.  
  
Deonaz yawns and tips his bottle into the air again. Su floats back down to earth into Deo's arms.  
  
Su: Hi Deo-chan!  
  
Su hugs Deonaz.  
  
Deonaz: Need anti-personal weapons. You wanted me to help you...find Tamachan? Who is that?  
  
Su: You havn't seen our turtle?  
  
Deonaz: A turtle?  
  
Su: Ya, he got loose. Ya see i'm building this the "mecha-chan spycam one" and I need Tamachan so I can find out the shape of his shell, that way they will weigh about the same. Till then I'm using the one you helped me build but the exterior is exactly 39 ounces heavier because it's not quite right.  
  
Deonaz: You want me to find a turtle?  
  
Su: If you can't do it you don't have to.  
  
Deonaz: Catching a turtle? That should be easy enough.  
  
Su: Alright then!  
  
Su puts a helmet on him that allows her to see what he sees to direct him in finding Tamachan.  
  
Su: Have you learned teleportation or are you a low-level character?  
  
Deonaz: Learned.  
  
Su: Then lets go!  
  
Su jumps on his back and they teleport to the roof.  
  
Su: THERE!  
  
Tamachan is flying downstairs.  
  
Deonaz: Flying?  
  
Deonaz takes off after him and he leads him into the mens bath.  
  
Keitaro: AHH! Deo, what are you doing?  
  
Deonaz: I'm after the illusive Tamachan.  
  
Keitaro: Our turtle?  
  
Deonaz: Bird.  
  
Keitaro: Turtle.  
  
Deonaz: Bird.  
  
Keitaro: Turtle.  
  
Deonaz: BIRD!  
  
Keitaro: TURTLE-BIRD, jus't don't hit me!  
  
Deonaz: Which way did he go?  
  
Looking through Deonaz's eyes. The world is completly red and in the top right corner it says "Turtle seeking mode". Suddenly it locks onto a target flying right from the men's bath window.  
  
Su: Target sighted! Flying toward point 320.394 by 539.922 intercept in ten seconds during a decent.  
  
Deonaz: Roger.  
  
Tamachan is flying and decending onto Naru's head.  
  
Naru: Hi Tamachan.   
  
Tamachan: Myuh...Myuh?  
  
Mitsune: What is it Tamachan?  
  
Tamachan is pointing at Deonaz in the sky.  
  
Su: Wow, you have learned flight? You must be level 80!  
  
Deonaz: Hey, what are all those pink dots down there?  
  
Su: Female civilians.  
  
Deonaz: *gulps* Equipping blindfold.  
  
Su: Roger, entering intense ear reception mode!  
  
Deonaz lands on a rock in the womens bathroom listening carefully. There is complete silence.  
  
Su: Hey guys!  
  
A loud screeching sound forces Deonaz to stand bolt upright.  
  
Deonaz: DAMMIT! SU, TURTLES ONLY!  
  
Su: (Whispers) oh, ya. sorry.  
  
There are some beeps and Deonaz looks around diverting his attention all around him.  
  
Naru: What the hell? Can he see us?  
  
Deonaz is still scanning.  
  
Su: Nope, he's wearing a blindfold. He's got lots of expierence points.  
  
Tamachan:.........myuh?  
  
Su: Deo, did you hear that?  
  
Deonaz: Perfectly!  
  
Su: Entering sound visualization mode.  
  
Deonaz looks around waiting for another noise in the general direction of the first. He can see the small sound waves of heart beats and sloshing water reflecting off objects he cannot see without sound waves bouncing off of them.  
  
Deonaz: Neato!  
  
Tamachan: Myuh?  
  
Deonaz reverts his eyes toward a highlighted yellow target shaped like a turtle.  
  
Deonaz and Su: There!  
  
Deonaz jumps foreward and attempts to snatch the turtle from Naru's head.  
  
Deonaz: This would be so much easier if only I could keep a constant bead him.  
  
Deonaz draws his sword.  
  
Motoko: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Deonaz turns around.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, no turtle.  
  
Tamachan is on the rock behind Motoko.  
  
Tamachan: Myuh!  
  
Deonaz: Target aquired!  
  
Su: Tracking. Civilian in the direct path.  
  
Deonaz runs and jumps above Motoko and slashes the rock Tamachan was sitting on.  
  
Tamachan: MYUH! MYUH! MYUH! MYUH! MYUH!  
  
Deonaz continues slashing rocks and generly destroying the girls bath.  
  
Su: Target is performing tatical evasion techniques.  
  
Deonaz: Continue tracking.  
  
Deonaz stands on a rock and begins shooting ki blasts at Tamachan causing all the girls the duck.  
  
Su: Point 394.349 by 193.036 FIRE!  
  
Deonaz does as instructed and hits Tamachan causing smoke to come from his shell as he crashes and lands, floating in the water.  
  
Deonaz: Target aquired.  
  
Deonaz scoops up Tamachan and hands it to Su on his shoulders. Naru gets up and punches through Su's machine to pull off his blind fold.  
  
Deonaz: Oh, hi Naru. HOLY SHIT! This place is a mess!  
  
Motoko, Naru, Mitsune: CLEAN IT UP!  
  
Deonaz: Why couldn't I have had VR training like that blond guy on that one game. The one who was naked.  
  
Su: Raiden?  
  
Deonaz: There he is...  
  
Su: I can load this into VR training for you to practice in.  
  
Deonaz: (looking around) Looks like I need it.  
  
Naru: Shut up! Now get to work.  
  
December 25th (3:31 PM, four and a half hours after the great Tamachan chase.)  
  
Deonaz: Are you sure you guys had a built in waterfall?  
  
Mitsune: Of course!  
  
Deonaz: ...But i've cleaned this place like a million times, I never remember a waterfa...  
  
Naru: Get back to work!  
  
Deonaz: Yes mamm.  
  
Deonaz continues tieing bamboo together and draping vines over it.  
  
Haruka: Since when did you feel like adding a waterfall?  
  
Deonaz: Adding?  
  
Deonaz falls down two stories cracks a rock to pieces.  
  
Haruka: Come in.  
  
Deonaz enters and everyone is finishing up with the Christmas decorations. Naru is sitting on the couch.  
  
Naru: Done? *Turns her head*  
  
Deonaz: You know what Naru?  
  
Naru: *sighs* What?  
  
Deonaz: *clears his throat* Sleep is an action performed when the subject is comfortable and in a resting position...not true.  
  
Deonaz falls down with his face directly in Naru's lap and blood covering the back of his head.  
  
Naru: GET UP!  
  
Naru flips him on his feet...he immeditally falls back down.  
  
Deonaz: I seem to have gotten a bump on my head.  
  
Next scene Naru is sighing, holding an pole with an ice pack tied to the end and Deonaz is rubbing his newly placed, super size band-aid.  
  
Haruka: Before I forget, Deonaz you have a visitor. He came here while you were chasing Tamachan and has been just chatting around for the past coupla' hours.  
  
Deonaz: Name?  
  
Haruka: Remember that picture of that one guy?  
  
Deonaz: ...Oh no...you mean...Jeremey.  
  
Mitsumi: Oh yes, I invited him over. He came to my apartment asking for you and I told him to come over here.  
  
Haruka: You were working so we decided not to bother you and just let him in.  
  
Naru: He should be in Keitaro's room.  
  
Deonaz: Oh no, i'm sorry...for all of you anyways.  
  
Deonaz walks up the stairs, sweating bullets and feeling a little worried. He gets up to Keitaro's room. Deonaz bursts in and tackles Jeremey.  
  
Deonaz: Who died!?  
  
Jeremey: No one.  
  
Deonaz: *Reverts to normal again* Oh, ok.  
  
Jeremey: Where's your room?  
  
Deonaz: Oh lemmie take you there.  
  
Deonaz leads Jeremey downstairs.  
  
Jeremey: Got somethin' to drink.  
  
Deonaz: You do?  
  
Jeremey: No, i'm saying you have something to drink. Can I have some?  
  
Deonaz: Freakin' scare me with that shit.  
  
Jeremey: I know, you know that's one of my talents.  
  
Deonaz: Just try and stay out of my brain, it's personal.  
  
Jeremey: Oh you know me. Deep down I'm a good, loyal, trustworthy friend.  
  
Deonaz: You read that didn't you.  
  
Jeremey: ...no.  
  
Deonaz grabs his bottle of whisky off of his rack and one shot glass. He fills it all the way and Jeremey graciousally accepts it.  
  
Deonaz: She was up when the key hit the lock, and the clock looked at me just like the devil in disguise. I saw it in her eyes. She'd be gone before the evening.  
  
Jeremey: Reminding you huh? Well sing it up, I love Kid Rock.  
  
Deonaz: So I poured another strong one, and chopped a line from here to Texas. She's on the Midnight train to Memphis.  
  
Jeremey: Mmm, just like the good ole days huh?  
  
Deonaz: Man, I sure do miss the days of the whole gang just sitting around, listening to music and getting buzzed.  
  
Jeremey: Speaking of buzzed. *Jeremey pulls out a plastic bag and drops it letting it un-roll*  
  
Deonaz: Oh shit man. You and I both don't smoke.  
  
Jeremey: Ya but when Mizaio finds out I stole his weed he's gonna be so freakin pissed.  
  
Deonaz: You get caught and your busted.  
  
Jeremey: Oh, I'm too good for that. Thought you knew that man, shit.  
  
Jeremey puts his shot glass down.  
  
Jeremey: I have a new trick.  
  
Jeremey turns invisable and picks up his shot glass.  
  
Deonaz: Neat, I can still see you, not to mention your pheremone traces.  
  
Jeremey: Your not normal though...  
  
Deonaz: True, true. So why did you come here?  
  
Jeremey pours another shot, takes it and sighs as be becomes visable again.  
  
Jeremey: Hmm, I talked to Motoko.  
  
Deonaz: You got the first one right.  
  
Jeremey: I knew you would end up warm towards the warrior type first.  
  
Deonaz: She said?  
  
Jeremey: You want her exact words? Or do you want what I read in between the lines?  
  
Deonaz: What else, what did you learn?  
  
Jeremey: Well, the thing is she likes you, she sure as hell won't show it though. If you guys were completely alone, the situation would change after awhile. She's also got a big shyness factor so you would have to kinda embrace her, ya know?  
  
Deonaz: Of all things, you are best at helping people with your words. I am in no need of being helped. Love will return love, nothing else.   
  
Jeremey: I told you to do that.  
  
Deonaz: Recomemded that, who's second?  
  
Jeremey: It is my expert oponion that it was probally Mitsumi.  
  
Deonaz: No, but you know I like the air-headish types.  
  
Jeremey: Ok, can I find out or must I ask you?  
  
Deonaz: I'll let you read my mind, go ahead.  
  
Jeremey: Mitsune was my third guess.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, I'm growing closer to my new friends.  
  
Jeremey: Well from what I learned, you have stayed completely noble to all these women.  
  
Deonaz: Yes I know, it sucks huh? *begins laughing*  
  
Jeremey: Except that little thing with Mitsune. *Begins laughing*  
  
Deonaz pulls his large barrel gun on Jeremey.  
  
Deonaz: Stay out of my GODDAM HEAD! You don't need to read anything up here at least until I tell you, you can.  
  
Jeremey: I'll be the one to decide that. If you are that adamant about it I will though.  
  
Deonaz sighs with frustration and mysteriousally shieths his gun.  
  
Jeremey: Seriousally, you've have stolen some of their hearts  
  
Deonaz: *sighs* Yea, it's a little heart breaking. I can't choose, I feel so guilty.  
  
Jeremey: Why, because they loved Keitaro till they met you?  
  
Deonaz: Yes, that is why I have to get out of this house. Leave them all behind before something really bad happens.  
  
Jeremey: Ya, but what could happen? As long as you don't get too "intimate" with them you'll be fine.  
  
Deonaz angrily grabs his shirt collar.  
  
Deonaz: Read me.  
  
Jeremey: ...Oh my god. You mean?  
  
Deonaz nods while hanging his head.  
  
Jeremey: Oh shit, FUCK! Fuck no!  
  
Deonaz: She's just a foolish girl.  
  
Jeremey: Ya, foolish enough to tirelessly, scour the globe for the man she fucking loves.  
  
Deonaz: Or THINKS she loves.   
  
Jeremey: Oh god. That means you can't leave, you have to break up with her.  
  
Deonaz: I never meant for any of them to fall in love with me. God dammit. You know if I try to break up with her she might freak. Plus I doubt I could.  
  
Jeremey: I should have talked to her.  
  
Deonaz: You couldn't have done anything but why didn't you?  
  
(Wondering who "She" is? Think about it)  
  
Jeremey: Naru loves Keitaro! Why would you interfear with that?  
  
Deonaz: I know, I know. It was an accident.  
  
Jeremey: How did you capture Naru's heart in under a month?  
  
Deonaz: You know me.  
  
Jeremey: Ya, there are not to many like you. Your certainly unique.  
  
Deonaz: Sorry.  
  
Jeremey: Oh, no need for apologies my friend. You can't help but be yourself...and...  
  
Deonaz: ...And?!  
  
Jeremey: If you apologize you won't feel like it's your fault while we reverse this.  
  
Deonaz collapsed, sitting on his couch freshly folded from a bed, holding his head.  
  
Jeremey: You know what you have to do...  
  
Deonaz: Ya, I know.  
  
Jeremey: It's just like when we fought together last time, remember that?  
  
Deonaz: Mission Triple-Zero? How is this like that?  
  
Jeremey: Bastards tried to kill us but I still miss our Spec-ops days.  
  
Deonaz: You, me and our mutual friend were THE "100 plus squadron". Not too many other people to be friends with.  
  
Jeremey: I loved working with you, that's was the only reason I miss those days.  
  
Deonaz: Well, whats the plan?  
  
Jeremey: I have the perfect plan.  
  
Deonaz: It might upset Naru if I "died" from drinking.  
  
Jeremey: I thought so, you still have that bottle we split half of during Triple-Zero?  
  
Deonaz: ...and the bag we split half of, and the rolled up c-note.  
  
Jeremey: You really thought there was no way out did you?  
  
Deonaz: (Laughing) Hell no! Like I was supposed to know about our fourth party member.  
  
Jeremey: Oh ya, M? Anyway is it over there?  
  
Deonaz: Yep.  
  
Jeremey grins, gets up, grabs a bottle and slams it on the table.  
  
Jeremey and Deonaz: Slamma's.  
  
Deonaz: Just one thing.  
  
Jeremey: What?  
  
Deonaz: I want to do this. I'll take care of it, but I don't want her to think i'm a worthless piece of trash, drug addict.  
  
Jeremey: I see.  
  
Jeremey walks past Deonaz and stops next to him.  
  
Jeremey: You return them?  
  
Deonaz: (Grins) Every bit she's giving me.  
  
Jeremey: Ready? Hide it.  
  
Deonaz: Done, let's go.  
  
They exit the basement to see everyone has opened presants. Naru runs up to them and drags Deonaz around the tree.  
  
Naru: (Smiling) You wanted to do this Deo, come on.  
  
After about and hour and a half the Shinobu and Su were asleep in their beds. Haruka was heading upstairs. Motoko was carrying Mitsune upstiars and Jeremey carried Mitsumi upstairs.  
  
Deonaz: Wanna join us?  
  
Jeremey: Oh, I was gonna sleep with Mitsumi but I can't pass up a slamma with my wa...brotha'.  
  
(Note: They are not brothers but he almost called them war buddies.)  
  
Naru: Slamma's?  
  
Deonaz: You, never had slamma's?  
  
Keitaro: Sounds like it hurts.  
  
Deonaz: My two big party times are wine at midnight and shots till midnight. I just love Christmas (Hugs himself)  
  
Naru: Shots?  
  
Keitaro: Still sounds like it hurts.  
  
Deonaz discretly taps Naru's hand by his.  
  
Deonaz: You'll join me won't you?  
  
Naru: Uhh, su, Sure.  
  
Deonaz: Come on.  
  
Deonaz grabs her hand as she grabs Keitaro's. As they get up to Naru's room Jeremey and Deonaz start running side by side.  
  
Deonaz: We'll pass by this hole, look and see if Mitsune is in her room.  
  
Jeremey: Roger.  
  
They get to Naru's room and they all sit down. Jeremey gives a hidden nod which Deo does not respond to.  
  
Naru: Why must all the drinking take place in my room?  
  
Deonaz: More comfortable and a little more private. Well let's get down to it. Wanna play a drinking game?  
  
Jeremey gives Deo a stern look.  
  
Jeremey: (Inside Deonaz's head) Probably best if you didn't. She might not get her turn.  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) Still, I want to drag it out. Dare then?  
  
Jeremey: (Inside Doenaz's head) I like the odds. You know how you are going to knock her out?   
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) I had planned on putting a "heavy eye" in my mouth.  
  
Jeremey: (Inside Deonaz's head) Perfect. I'll help drag it out some.  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) Thanks, I need to build up some courage.  
  
Deonaz whips out 2 bottles and 4 shot glasses.  
  
Jeremey: OH, lets play dare. Go around the table and dare each other shots.  
  
Keitaro: I'm game.  
  
Naru: I'm in.  
  
Jeremey: This'll be easy.  
  
Deonaz: Lightweights are fun.  
  
Jeremey: Naru, your first.  
  
Naru: Oh, kay. I dare myself.  
  
Jeremey: (Inside Deonaz's head) ...Crap, uhh give her some from the normal stuff. She'll drink more if she thinks it will have less effect on her.  
  
Deonaz fills the shot. Naru grabs it, licks her lips, holds her nose and tips her head back.  
  
Naru: Nothing, ha.  
  
Deonaz: Dear God!  
  
Jeremey: Sweet Lord!  
  
Keitaro: Holy Shit!  
  
Naru: Keitaro's turn.  
  
Keitaro: HUH!?  
  
They circled the table until Naru was pretty fair messed up.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) Ok, you've got her, pour some of ours for Keitaro over here.  
  
Deonaz switches the bottle by pretending to drop it and putting the light one in his pants.  
  
Deonaz: Got it. Alright I bet Keitaro.  
  
The liquid poured in and seemed to practically set the shot glass on fire. It sparkled in a sort of a charcoal sense.  
  
Deonaz: Here you go Kei.  
  
Deo passed the glass under his nose...Keitaro passed out immeditally.  
  
Naru: Hahaha, looks like I showed you guys.  
  
Deonaz: Damn.   
  
He takes the shot and shivers.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) Can you hold up?  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) You know I had like 3 before I was completely wasted.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) I just wanted to say man, i'm sorry.  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) Don't worry, her heart does not rightfully belong to me. It's love for her future that's giving me courage.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) He's gone, you go do your thing ok?  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) Roger...meet up at the Cafe'?  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) They'll all be there, can't wait. The One-hundred plus squadron reunion.  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) After i'm done, looks like i'm moving out.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) Good luck.  
  
Deonaz picks Naru up and heads to Mitsune's room.  
  
Naru: Where are we going honey? *giggles*  
  
Deonaz: Were gonna have some private time. That's all.  
  
Naru: Ok...  
  
Deonaz pushes the door open and sets her down on the couch.  
  
Naru: Oh, what are we gonna do?  
  
Deonaz: *sighs* I'm going to have some fun.  
  
Deonaz puts his arms on either side of Naru's head and kisses her with the same passion she kisses back with.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) Having fun?  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) I was killing for a kiss. Plus i'm not exactly going to, go all the way, ya know?  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) I see, no law on you. Ok. I'll pack your stuff.  
  
Deonaz: Naru...  
  
Naru: Yep?  
  
Deonaz: Do you love me?  
  
Naru: Mm hm...  
  
Deonaz: Did you know I love you?  
  
Naru: No, I didn't.  
  
Deonaz: Hmm, it will all be over when the sun comes up.  
  
Naru: What's dat sposta' mean?  
  
Deonaz begins kissing her more forcefully and Naru starts resisting. He Reaches up her shirt eases it up past her tits before she begins pulling it back down with both hands.  
  
Naru: Deo, stop, stop now!  
  
Deonaz eased a hand down the back of her pants and moved it to the front. He picked up both of her hands in one of his and put it above her head. With his other hand his lightly moved his fingers from her belly button down to the button on her pants with Naru writhing in agony to be released. He moved his hand to the button of her pants. He eased his hand into her pants and began moving it around rubbing her gently.  
  
Naru: (crying) D, Deo. Don't please, don't do this to *gasps* me...please?  
  
Deonaz suddenly retracted his hand and picked her up by her hands. Holding her against a wall he carassessed her body up once and then down again, up her bra once causing her to grasp and back into her pants once more making her blush red and writhe in a mixture of pleasure and fear.  
  
Naru: (crying) Deo, no I loved you.  
  
Deonaz: Loved?  
  
Naru: (crying) Why did you have to?  
  
Deonaz: You cannot love me, I am not in your future.  
  
Naru: (crying) I don't understand...  
  
Deonaz: You will, when your married and happy, i'll be there to remind you of all the things done to get you there, I was forced to do the hardest one...  
  
Naru: (crying) Do you still love me, can you let me go?  
  
Deonaz: Yes, I love you and I will let you go.  
  
Naru: Huh?  
  
Deonaz lightly and slowly released his grasp allowing Naru to fall onto her feet. Her shoes clinked on the metal heating duct she was now standing on as she dropped.  
  
Naru: (Tears in her eyes) Th, thank you.  
  
Deonaz: Your getting sober, you gotta go now.  
  
Naru: Is this the last i'll see of you?  
  
Deonaz: No, once more. When your married, i'll be there, just as a reminder of an old friend.  
  
Naru: Bye.  
  
Deonaz: Bye.  
  
Naru stood on her toes and grabbed his shirt as she kissed him with undeniable love and passion that surged though Deo's body. He grasped the hair on her head and moved used his tounge to push a pill into her mouth. Naru released her soft lips from Deo's and Naru stood against corner of the room falling asleep. Deonaz kicked in the heating duct and Naru feel through a path and landed on the bed Haruka gave Deonaz to sleep on.  
  
Jeremey: (In Deo's head) Done?  
  
Deonaz: (Thinking) I feel like crying...  
  
Deonaz teleports into his room.  
  
Jeremey: It must have been hard.  
  
Deonaz: I had to do it.  
  
Jeremey: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was.  
  
Deonaz: Whether it comes back or not, she was never mine and I hope it doesn't come back.  
  
Jeremey: So maybe that didn't work.  
  
Jeremey finishes the last of the boxes that needed to be packed.  
  
Jeremey: Done?  
  
Deonaz: Done. I had to write a note for Naru to give to everyone explaining why i'm gone...for good.  
  
Jeremey and Deonaz pack all of his stuff in between them. They concentrate for a second and disappear.  
  
December 31st  
  
There are four men sitting at a square table in a cafe'. It is easily five in the morning and no one is any longer serving them.  
  
One is a blonde man drinking a glass of milk and reading the newspaper.  
  
One has black hair and is drinking a glass of grape juice and eating a doughnut.  
  
Another has blood red, greesy looking hair that is draped in front of his blood shot eyes and is smoking a "Self-rolled" ciggarette.  
  
The last supports a black pony tail, tied halfway and is eating a sandwhich with coffee.  
  
Red: Were alone.  
  
Brunette: ...Ya, were good to talk.  
  
Blonde: One-hundred plus squadron, finally re-united.  
  
The four men one by one toss a quarter on the table with a chain stung through the top of it. The quarter's back has a barcode, a name, and a pin number.  
  
Red: It's true what they say. The more things change, the more they stay the same.  
  
Brunette: Mmm, it's not a very good reason to grow a pony tail.  
  
Pony Tail: Reading me again?  
  
Brunette: Not many chapters, trust me AM. All that's up there is television, games, food and fighting.  
  
AM drops his sandwich with an angry expression.  
  
AM (Pony Tail): Well M over here dressed up like Vincent with red hair.  
  
Blonde: No, not really. *Turns the page*  
  
M (Red): Is that an insult? I wouldn't know, I don't watch anime and play games as much as he does.  
  
AM (Pony Tail): RPG's dipshit.  
  
Brunette: Oh, your keeping up with her?  
  
Blonde: Huh, me? Oh ya, I am.  
  
Brunette: Keeping up with the Tokyo U scores D?  
  
Blonde: *nods* As well as the marriges J.  
  
M (Red): Last time I read the paper was to read our obitchuaries.  
  
AM (Pony Tail): Ya, four men die in an accident during experimental explosives dismantling procedues.  
  
M (Red): I just want to forget my past.  
  
AM (Pony Tail): I'm for that!  
  
J (Brunette): Here, here! How about man?  
  
D (Blonde): ...Na, i'll hold onto one memory for at least a little longer.  
  
The four men trade glances. Everyone finishes their food and drink. The blonde man leading them drops a roll of bills on the table with a rubberband around them, folds up his Japanese newspaper and leads the four of the out the door.  
  
The End.  
  
Well that's the end. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Now that you have read, review it please. It is 4:48 in the morning and i'm passing out. This is the last and tragic yet happy chapter to my Love Hina AU's. Stick around...I'll have blooper reel after this chapter. Is it just me becuase I'm the author or is there someone else out there than can say that this series is one of the best of Love Hina fan fics in at least one right? If there is anyone else, I would love to know. "Semper Fi"  
  
Do you know who each of these men are?  
  
Blonde- D  
  
Brunette- J  
  
Pony Tail- AM  
  
Red- M 


End file.
